Starting Over
by Selena Snow
Summary: I just wanted to start over. That's all I really wanted. Whoever said about being careful what you wish for? Right, well, maybe they had a point...SideswipexOCxSunstreaker
1. Chapter 1

**Last night I broke up with my boyfriend, and this weird sensation came over me before I felt myself slipping into dreamland far faster than usual. Sadly, as much as I prayed, pleaded, and begged, I didn't wake up as a Transformer. I really just wanted to start over, though. This is what I wished could have happened ~Luna**

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry more than anyone would ever know. Actually, I already did cry, but it seemed like there were still plenty of tears left.

I had just broken up with my boyfriend. Usually, when you break up with someone, you're just done with them, but that was not my case. I was only a teenager, and when you're a teenager, you don't need to be as emotionally wrapped up in your boyfriend as I was. So, I split it off.

I still loved him, though- and there lies the problem.

He had become my everything, and now I was left with nothing. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry some more, I wanted to just sit alone in the dark and do nothing for entire weeks on end. But I had a life to live, and sadly, that just wouldn't happen.

Why couldn't I just start over?

I sighed and glanced over at my clock. It was only nine-thirty, but considering the fact that I would have a long day of school tomorrow, plus musical auditions and vocal lessons, I needed to try to sleep. Crying myself to sleep wouldn't do me any good.

I closed my eyes and snuggled more into my big, fluffy pillow. And then it hit me.

No, not a thought, but a force. It felt like an overwhelming sense of peace just swept over me, but it felt like a physical pressure of some sort- one that I could actually touch. I tried to open my eyes, yet it wouldn't let me. I was soon lulled off to sleep, the only thought in my mind being 'This reminds me of a fanfiction that I once read...'

* * *

My eyes shot open. Immediately I knew that there was a problem, because usually, I don't have a HUD telling me that my systems were powering me on.

Dear Lord have mercy...

"It's about time you fraggin' woke up! Do you realize how long you were out, young femme?! Three slaggin' solar cycles! There isn't even a single, Primus-forsaken thing wrong with you!"

I blinked my optics over to the mech that had used the most colorful language that I had ever heard in my life and fought of a wide grin. So this was what it was like the meet the legendary Hatchet.

"Sorry," I said with an innocent giggle. "I didn't mean to. Where am I?" I asked curiously, glancing around. I saw a red and white mech in the corner. Now that I thought about it, Ratchet was a bright, neon green...

"You're in our base in Washington, D.C. on planet Earth," the grumpy medic replied. "I gotta say- I've never seen someone hit the Earth that hard before. You weren't even online when you hit, though. The pressure of the atmosphere put you into emergency stasus mode," Ratchet explained briefly.

I winced. "Oh...sorry 'bout that, Doc," I quickly apologized.

He snorted. "No need to apologize, femme. Speaking of which, what is your designation?" he asked.

My optics must have widened a bit in fear. 'Oh gosh, oh gosh, what do I say? "Hi, my name is Lunar Prime?" I can't use my OC's name! That'd be weird!'

"Uh...my name is Starfire," I told him confidently.

He seemed to think it over for a while. "Starfire...why do I feel like I've heard that name before...?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've heard of you, though! You're the terrifying, yet amazing in your-own-special-way medic and CMO, Ratchet the Hatchet!" I said cheerfully, trying to make a quick cover-up lie. Maybe I was already getting too good at lying...or maybe it's just my acting classes helping me.

He sent a sharp glare before grumbling, "_Great_. The femme-version on the twins."

I sent him a broad smile. "Are the twins here? Sunny and Sides?" I asked with a bit of excitement, as if I already knew them.

Ratchet snorted. "Here? They've been causing chaos since they arrived!"

I let out a humored laugh. "Yup, sounds like them. Am I cleared to leave?" I asked.

Ratchet tilted his helm a bit and his optics glazed over. I watched him patiently as I waited for an answer, taking quick looks around the med-bay. How cliche was this? It seemed like all fanfictions started out this way. Weird, usually I was more outside-the-box than this.

"You're cleared to leave, by me, but Prowl wants yo to stop by his office," Ratchet told me, effectively snapping me out of my daze.

My optic ridges must have raised in question- and also out of excitement. Prowl was here? And First Aid, the red and white mech that was still in the corner of the med-bay?

"Prowl's office is just two doors down from here on the right," Ratchet clarified. I felt a scan go over my body. Woah...it felt weirder than all of the fanfics ever described. It felt just like the weird sensation that I had felt the other night before I had fallen to sleep...

Wait, what happened to me in my universe? Or was this my universe? What happened to my body, whatever universe I was in? I felt my spark rate start to go up as a million questions started to flood my processor. Ugh, processor ache. Not fun.

Ratchet's optic ridges went up in question. "What's with your spark rate, femme? Calm down- it's just Prowl," he said in almost a soothing tone.

I looked up at him. "I know, I know...I'm just wondering...now what? I'm on this new planet and all, and I'm not sure where to go from here," I confessed.

He nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry- you'll get a hang of it. The Decepticons are almost all gone- that's the good part, so there's not much to worry about. There's still just a few stubborn slaggers out there, but without Megatron or Starscream, they can't do a thing. Go on to Prowl, and if you need to talk, then just come to me, okay?" he said reassuringly.

I nodded to him as I hopped off of the berth. "Thanks!" I said cheerfully, walking out of the room with a slight spring to my step. I heard Ratchet chuckle as I left, and I could imagine him shaking is helm at my mood swings.

I didn't run into anybot during my short trip two doors down the hallway- it's not like I expected to, anyways. I knocked quietly on the door and heard a muffled "Come in!" I opened it up, and almost choked on the breath that I had just cycled in.

Sitting there, casually leaned back in a chair with his pedes up on Prowl's desk, was Jazz.

**Jazz. **

No offense, but shouldn't he be offline if I'm in Movie-verse?

I blinked but pushed it off as I tried to calmly go into the office. "You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked, putting on my good manners.

A slightly-irritated look at Jazz shifted over to me and changed into recognition. "Ah, yes, the new femme. Starfire, as Ratchet said?" he questioned, reaching for a datapad.

"Yes, sir," I affirmed, sending a quick glance over at Jazz. I still couldn't get over it.

Prowl motioned for me to step forward, and when I did, he handed me the datapad. "This has all of the things you need to know- rules, shift hours, map of the base, etc. We'll get a shift schedule started for you in about one week, giving you time to adjust. Oh, and you might want to download the English language," he added in.

It was at that moment that I realized that I had been clicking in a weird language of clicks and other sounds. Huh...I was speaking Cybertronian...'Look at me! I'm bi-lingual!' I thought to myself with a small grin.

"Common, Prowler- give tha poor femme a break, will ya? She jus' go' he'e!" Jazz said in a slightly whiney voice. He sent me a wink that said "You're welcome." At least, I think it was a wink. His visor probably doesn't always blink on and off like that.

Prowl sighed. "Jazz, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Prowler'? I just told you again not two minutes ago," Prowl stated irritably. He sighed before going on. "Since Jazz has oh-so-wonderfully decided to be here to annoy me, I'm going to let him be the one to show you where your quarters are," Prowl said with a slight smirk.

I nodded before looking expectantly at Jazz, who was still lounging back in the chair. "Are you going to get up?" I asked dryly, barely holding back a laugh.

He looked up at me and smirked, sending a short shudder through me. 'Dang, he's got a gorgeous smile. I bet it's easy for him to get any femme he wants,' I thought to myself, my cooling fans turning on to their lowest setting.

"Alrigh', alrigh', Ah'm a comin'," he said reluctantly, getting up to stretch. I then noticed how short I was. Jazz was fifteen feet according to archives, and so I must be about thirteen feet, seeing as how I wasn't that much shorter than him.

At least I would be taller than the Chevy twins and the other femmes.

That is...if they were here.

I let Jazz lead the way out of the office. I was completely lost in thought. If Jazz was alive...was Que alive? Were the Chevy twins alive? Was Ironhide alive? Were the other femmes alive? So many other questions filled my helm to the point where I was annoyed with myself.

"He'e we are, Starfire. Ah hope ya enjoy yur luxur'ous accomodati'ns," he said formally, gesturing to the door formally.

I laughed at his antics. "Thanks, Jazz. See you around?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of cou'se. Me an' a few mechs are meetin' in tha rec-room in abou' n hour. Wanna join?" he invited.

"Sure!" I said, brightening up immediately. "I'll be there!" I said with a smile. He smiled back before walking away. I took in a deep sigh and looked down at the data pad. Crap...

How do you turn the stupid thing on?

I must have stood there for at least a minute or two before I turned it on and found my passcode for my quarters. _Room 405, Passcode 09-25-31_. I quickly punched in the numbers on the electronic keypad before I opened it up. My optics widened.

Can you say "awesome"?

I walked into my room in a daze. I could practically hear my high school choir practicing the "Hallelujah Chorus" in my head for our Christmas concert. This was so cool...

I shut the door and took a 360 look around the room. What I would compare to a queen-sized berth was pushed up against one wall to my left, there was a berth-side table, and a desk with a huge computer and chair was on the wall opposite of the bed. There was nothing on the wall that the door came from, although on the wall that was in front of my held a large TV and some shelves.

I think that I could easily get used to this.

I spun around in awe. This was my room? It was freakin' epic! I looked around once more and something caught my optic. There was a door on the wall with the berth. I walked over to it and opened it up, my optics widening even more.

Private washracks?

...did Primus and God shine down on me today or what?

There was a sink and a ginormous shower on the other side. Frag, this is awesome! There was also a large mirror over the sink. I looked into it and almost jumped back in surprise.

In the mirror stood a silver femme with dark purple ad royal blue accents. I had bright blue and larger-than-usual optics. My faceplate was completely silver, and my face actually still looked like my human face. The details on me suggested that I transformed into a Corvette. Could my day get any cooler?

I searched around the washracks until I found a small tub of wax and a towel. I quickly showered, got dried off, and waxed myself before I checked my internal clock. I had five minutes to find my way to the rec-room.

I stored away the wax and towel before I walked out of my room. I had already downloaded the map of the base from the datapad (you insert your digit into the side of it- I felt so much like Prowl from Animated), so I was pretty sure of where I was going.

I kept walking, my stride confident, until I rounded a corner, and-

_**CRASH**_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I screeched quickly. I knew that I was on the floor and that I was going to have a bad processor ache. I opened my optics and gasped.

Lord help me...

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

**Welp, I'm gonna stop right there before I start to lose sleep. See y'all soon! **

**(And just a side note: I'm sorry if you were following my other stories. I'm going to try to continue them, but life is so crazy right now. I do appreciate all of the favorites, though! I love you guys, and thanks for supporting me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got nothin' else to do right now, so enjoy! :) ~Luna**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

My favorite characters.

Well, two of.

They blinked down at me, and I blinked back at them

"Well, hello there, gorgeous. Where are you headed? 'Cuz I know that my spark led me straight to you," Sideswipe commented with a suave smirk.

I couldn't hold back my laughter. Okay, so, probably not the reaction he was going for, but whatever. _Sideswipe_ just hit on _me_! How hilarious!

Sunstreaker snorted. "NIce try, Sides," he retorted, putting a servo down. I took it and he helped me up. "What's your designation?" he asked in his own deep voice. Oh my Primus, that _voice_!

I coughed down another laugh before I dusted myself off and straightened up. "My designation is Starfire. What are your designations?" I returned, even though I already knew.

Sideswipe apparently decided that he needed to step things up a notch. "I'm Sideswipe, and this yellow chunk of metal is Sunstreaker," he introduced, ignoring the cry of indignation from his twin. "And **you** are Starfire, the femme that I'm about to ask out on a date," he said with another suave smirk.

I raised an optic ridge at the silver mech. "Oh, really? And if I say no?" I teased.

"Who says you'll say no?" Sideswipe pressed, leaning against the wall in a "cool-mech" pose.

"Sides, just stop trying," Sunstreaker cut in, rolling his optics.

I laughed again before I started to walk away. "See you later, mechs!" I called out with a wave and a smile.

"I think I like her," I heard Sideswipe tell his twin, followed by what sounded like Sunstreaker smacking his brother on the helm. I laughed and smiled again.

Once again- coolest day ever!

I continued down the hall, replaying in my head what just happened. I wondered who else I would meet? Well, if it was Jazz's friends...then it could be the entire Autobot army, for all I knew. He was pretty socialite.

I finally came to the rec-room doors. I didn't even get to have the opportunity to back out, because the doors had motion sensors, and they opened up for me immediately. Stupid doors.

" 'ey, Starfi'e!" Jazz called out from one end of the rec-room, drawing all attention to me. There was a crowd of at least twenty mechs surrounding him, and there were also four femmes that I instantly recognized as Firestar (didn't mean to take her name, by the way), Arcee, Moonracer, and Chromia.

More G1 characters! Praise the Lord!

I gave a huge smile as I walked over confidently. "Hey, guys! So, I guess I'm in need of a major introduction, here," I laughed.

Everybot laughed or smiled at me. I didn't miss some of the mechs looking me over, though. Darn it. I forgot that mechs are just like men, in the fact that they can be pretty perverted.

Jazz smiled. "Well, 'ow abou' we ask tha expert. Bluestreak?" Jazz said, motioning to the mentioned mech.

Bluestreak squeaked a bit upon the attention being put on him. I smiled kindly at him, noticing that he was a bit shy when all optics were on him. He was two different shades of grey with his signature red chevron and doorwings.

"Let'ssee,there'sBumblebee,theChevytwinsSkidsandMudflap ,Arcee,Firestar,Chromia,Moonracer,Jolt,Mirage, Wheeljack,Cliffjumper,HotRod,Springer,Blurr,Hound,Trailbreaker,Tracks-"

"Who is very pleased to meet you," Tracks cut in with a handsome smile and a wink.

"-Brawn,Huffer,Gears,Windcharger,Warpath,Grapple,Skyfire,Blaster,Smokescreen,Perceptor,Seaspray,Hoist, Powerglide,Beachcomber,Inferno,AirRaid,Slingshot,Silverbolt,Skydive,andFireflight."

Okay, so that was definitely more than twenty mechs. Wow, I'm worse at counting than I thought. "Way to throw a welcome party, Jazz," I joked.

"Ah try, Ah try," he said dramatically with a sigh, putting his servos up in a "not guilty" manner jokingly. I laughed and took a spare seat by Wheeljack.

"Hi! I'm Wheeljack!" he greeted cheerfully, putting his servo forward. "What's your designation?"

I shook his servo with a smile and replied, "I'm Starfire." I said this a bit loudly, because everybot's attention was still on me- _especially_ Tracks'.

"Nice to meet you!" the mech said joyfully. "These are my friends, Perceptor and Skyfire!" he said, motioning to the red mech with a microscope on his left shoulder and the large flier, who nodded quietly.

The red mech also nodded at me. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Starfire. I must say that I was intrigued by how hard you hit the Earth. No other Autobot has ever hit it that hard. Do you know why?" he asked with a calculating and curious look in his bright blue optics.

I shrugged, quickly coming up with an excuse. "What can I say? I like a flashy entrance," I said with a wink, making some of the mechs roar with laughter. I didn't think it was _that_ funny, but hey- if someone laughs at my bad jokes, then I'll take it.

Wheeljack's lights on the side of his helm lit up to a bright blue, showing his mirth. "The only thing that could've made it better was if you had exploded! Not in a bad way, of course!" he said jovially, helm fins blinking as he talked.

"Did you say explosions?" I asked, looking back at the mech.

"Oh Primus help us- another Wheeljack," Brawn muttered under his breath, but everybot heard it. We all laughed at the poor mech's expense.

"Don't worry- I'll stay close by," Inferno called out, making the laughs increase.

"I'll make sure to get your comm. link number, then," I shot back.

"Oh, new femme already gettin' numbers, huh?" Hot Rod said with a suggestive look at me.

"Yes, but I think I'll be able to survive without yours," I stated dryly, causing a round of "ooh's" to chorus throughout the rec-room.

"Looks like you just got turned down, Hot Rod!" Cliffjumper laughed.

"And it also looks like it's time to get to our shift in the med-bay, Jolt," Moonracer said, her head tilted slightly as she checked her internal clock.

"And it's also time for me to meet Ironhide in the firing range..." Chromia said, standing up and tossing her energon cube away into a nearby bin. "It was nice to meet you, Starfire. Come by the femme lounge sometime soon," she said warmly as she walked away.

"Yeah! We'd love to hang out with you more sometime," Moonracer said with a smile. "Come on, Jolt! Let's get movin' before my mech gets angry!" she called, making Jolt stand up and follow her out.

I felt a small pang in my spark when she mentioned "her mech", but I smiled at her and waved goodbye. At that moment, Blurr decided that it was his turn to say hello.

"Hello,Starfire!It'snicetomeetyou!Ilovethepurpleandblueinyourp aintjob!Ilikeblue,too!Oh,andmydesignation's Blurr!" he said, rapidly, speeding up to me and shaking my servo excitedly.

I laughed and shook his servo. "It's nice to meet you, too, Blurr," I said with another smile. It was practically impossible to wipe the smile off of my faceplate at this point.

"Wow, someone who actually understood Blurr the first time," Hound commented good-naturedly.

The Aerialbots, who had been conversing to themselves quietly every now and then, decided to get up and walk over to me. "Hello, we're the Aerialbots," Silverbolt introduced, waving to his fellow fliers. They seemed a bit younger in this universe.

"Air Raid."

"Fireflight."

"Skydive."

"And the Legendary Slingshot."

"And together we form Superion," they all finished together.

"Daww, that was so cute!" I slightly squealed, charmed by how adorable they all acted together.

"We're not cute! We're tough," Slingshot stated loudly, puffing out his chest plates.

"You keep tellin' yourself that, hun," I said absently, patting him on the shoulder. He stuttered and his cooling fans turned on, as if he was embarrassed that I didn't pay him much attention.

"What was your designation again, sweetie?" I asked one who had a far-off look lightly, who had said his name so quietly that I hadn't heard it.

"Oh!" he gasped, flushing a bit. "My designation is Fireflight. It's nice to meet you, ma'am," he said cutely.

I heard Slingshot snort at his gestalt brother's shyness. "Told you we shouldn't have brought him here to meet everybot," he said to Air Raid just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked up at him with a glare to level him out before I looked back down at shy little Fireflight. He was the shortest of the five, standing at maybe eleven feet. I noticed how his wings trembled just slightly out of nervousness.

"Hey, so, since I'm new here, do you think you could show me around?" I asked him kindly.

He seemed to stutter again. "W-who, me?" he asked nervously.

I nodded my head. "Yup, you," I confirmed.

He glanced up at Silverbolt, who gave a quick nod, before he looked back to me. "S-sure, yeah, o-okay," he said quietly.

I smiled at him before I stood up to my full height, having leaned down a bit so that I wouldn't be standing over him. "See you bots later, okay?" I said, waving goodbye.

A chorus of "see you around's" and "see you later's" were heard as Fireflight and I walked out of the rec-room. I heard somebot say "She's such a nice femme," as we walked out, with left me with a smile.

We walked in silence for a while before I decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what did Slingshot mean by bringing you there to meet everybot? Did you guys just arrive?" I asked curiously.

He tripped a bit in his walk. "O-oh, yeah, we did. We just arrived two days, I believe the human term is, ago. You were still in stasus mode," he clarified.

"Ah, I see," I said, nodding my helm. "That was my first time meeting everybot, too. Was there somebot that wasn't there?" I asked.

He brightened up a bit. "Oh yeah, Ironhide wasn't there- he was at the shooting range. Ratchet and First Aid were in the med-bay, but I bet you already met them and Prowl, who also wasn't there. Optimus and Elita-1 weren't there, either, along with the other femme, Beta. Also, Red Alert wasn't there- he was in his office as usual. Sometimes I think he's addicted to his monitors," he said with a short, innocent giggle.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I hope that's all. I'm not too good with remembering designations," I told him with a laugh. He laughed a bit with me. "So how old are you?"

"I'm about thirteen thousand stellar cycles old," he said. I quickly calculated it in my head. He would be about thirteen in human years.

"Ah, gotcha. I'm somewhere around fourteen to fifteen thousand stellar cycles old," I told him.

His optics brightened. "You're not that much older than me, then!" he said cheerfully.

I laughed. "Yeah, it must be nice to have someone who's about your age besides your brothers, hm?"

He smiled at me, seeming to start to get lost in his thoughts. "Yeah, it is. Bumblebee's about sixteen thousand, and the Lambo Twins are about seventeen thousand. Oh yeah, and the Twins weren't there, either. Have you met them already?" he asked.

I nodded my helm. "Yes, I actually did. I have the feeling that Sideswipe won't leave me alone until I accept his offer of a date, though," I said thoughtfully.

Fireflight puffed out his chest plates again. "I'll protect you, Lady Starfire!" he proclaimed with a noble tone in his voice.

"Oh, thank you so much, Lord Fireflight!" I said dramatically, pretending to swoon. He giggled at me cutely.

"To infinity and beyond!" he quoted, putting his arms out like a plane and wiggling his wings.

I gaped at him. "You've seen Toy Story?" I asked him, gasping for breath.

He grinned at me. "Yeah, I watched it yesterday with my older brother, Silverbolt. He said that he overheard some humans talking about it, and that he thought that I might like it," he told me.

"Have you ever seen Toy Story 2, then?" I asked him.

He gasped. "There's a second one?!" he nearly yelled in excitement.

"And a third one..." I trailed off in a hinting tone.

He stopped walking and looked down at his pedes, holding his hands behind his back and swinging back and forth on his pedes. "Would...would you watch them with me some time? I don't think that Silverbolt actually liked it very much," he asked.

I smiled at him and put a gentle servo on his shoulder. "Of course I would! Thank you so much for asking," I said sweetly.

He brightened up again, his wings lifting a bit. "You're welcome!" he said cheerfully, then looking around. "Wait, where are we?" he asked, a confused look crossing over his faceplates.

I looked around and realized that we had just been walking aimlessly. "That, Fireflight, is an excellent question. Maybe we could try to re-trace our steps?" I suggested, turning around.

For the next thirty minutes or so, we were trying to find our way around. I had completely forgotten about the map of the base that I had downloaded, but this was a lot more fun. I was already looking around for hiding places to play a game of hide and seek, which Fireflight mentioned that he had heard about and wanted to play sometime. Finally, I found my way to my room, and his room was just down the hall.

"See you later, Fireflight!" I called out with a wave.

"Bye, Starfire! See you soon!" he said back excitedly, walking away with a skip in his step. I smiled at him before I went in and shut the door. I loved little kids, even if they weren't really that little. It was now my personal goal to get Fireflight to be more comfortable around the rest of the 'bots.

I shut off the lights and climbed onto my berth with a happy sigh. Today had been a wonderful day.

I wonder what tomorrow will hold?

**So, that's it. :) I always imagine Fireflight as very cute and innocent, and as a website once said, "a daydreamer." *fan-girl squeal* I just love him! See y'all later! Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaaand another chapter! What do ya know? :) Writing this fanfiction is almost like therapy for me. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! It's so encouraging, because the only person that gives me a shoulder to cry on is my mom, because I haven't told my friends yet. Your comments saying "sorry about the breakup" mean so much! I love you guys, and may the Lord bless you since you blessed me! ~Luna**

My optics powered up and tons of different messages passed through my CPU all in a flash. One stayed on my visual, however. Apparently somebot had me and had left a message.

And of course that somebot was Sideswipe.

It made me want to laugh, because I knew that it was probably another attempt to ask me out on a date, even though we had only just met not even twenty four hours ago. Honestly, though, I couldn't make myself laugh. In the middle of the silence, I felt the hole that was in my spark.

It seemed to grow just a little bit bigger at the prospect of a new relationship. I just wasn't ready- plus, what if things didn't work out again? I wouldn't be able to handle another spark-wrenching breakup.

With a reluctant sigh, I let the recorded message play.

_"Hey, Starfire. Listen, I'm sorry for coming off like a player, or anything. Truth is that I was kind of shocked to see you- you're very pretty for a femme-_ (here I heard Sunstreaker yell in the background "Stop trying to sweet talk her!")_...ahem, anyways, I really would like to go out on a date with you. If you wanna meet me for energon in the morning, meet me in the rooftop viewing room around eight. I hope to see you then." _

The message left me feeling surprisingly better. A small smile came onto my lip plates when he told me that I was pretty, and then again when Sunstreaker yelled in the background. Maybe I should take up his offer?

But was I ready?

I sighed again, wondering what to do. My internal clock told me that it was seven thirty. I had always been an early riser, which helped me in this case, because I had time to decide.

Go? Or not go?

Take a chance? Or get your spark crushed again?

Maybe find true love? Or just waste more time on someone else?

My spark was torn in two. I just couldn't decide. One part of me told me that it might be worth it. There had always been something missing in my ex's and I's relationship. Sure, we got along fine and he treated me right, but he never did all of the little things that I wished he would.

I had always told myself that maybe that just wasn't him, and that I should get used to it, because he might be the only guy that was ever interested in me. That it just wasn't his style to do those little things that would have made me smile.

To make me feel truly loved and like the princess that my family insisted that I should be treated like.

I didn't know what I should do. Maybe I just needed to take a leap of faith.

I got up off of my berth and walked into my washroom, taking my time in the shower to think things over. I dried off and looked in the mirror.

Decision time.

'Come on, just go!' part of me screamed. 'He's actually interested in you, and he already told you so! At least he didn't take a million months to tell you like the last time!'

Suddenly, a rush of emotions hit me, steeling my nerves. Why shouldn't I go? Sideswipe had already been much more forward than my ex, something that I had always wanted in a guy, or in this case, a mech.

I would go.

I quickly applied a good coat of wax- just a little bit more than I did last night. I wanted to look nice for my first date with Sideswipe, even if it was just going to be talking and having energon.

I looked back in the mirror, satisfied with the way I looked. I checked my clock and nearly yelled out loud. FRAG! It was only two minutes until eight!

I ran out of my room and quickly accessed the map of the base in my processor as I ran in the direction that I thought the rooftop viewing room was. I suddenly screeched around and turned a 180 before dashing in the exact opposite direction. Great, I had been going the wrong way! Another setback!

Finally, I found my way to the staircase that lead up to it. I quickly cooled myself off and looked back at my waxing job. I still looked nice. Gosh, I was starting to act like Sunstreaker!

I walked as calmly as I could up the staircase. It was only one after eight. I was in the clear.

I opened up the door and say Sideswipe sitting at a high table (almost like a bar table for two) with two cubes of energon. He looked away from the view of the streets of Washington to me and smiled.

"Hey! You made it!" he said cheerfully.

I cracked a wry grin. "Just barely. I felt like I was running around the entire base to try to find this place," I said with a sheepish laugh as I sat down opposite of him.

Hs optics widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Were you still recharging?" he apologized quickly.

On the inside, I was stunned. He was being so kind to me, so caring. And yet we barely knew each other.

"No, I actually wasn't," I said, waving off his concerns. "I just got carried away with getting ready, and I just downloaded the map of the base yesterday, so I started out going in the complete opposite direction," I told him.

He smiled an almost- I can't believe I'm going to say this- _shy_ smile at me. "Well...looks like your time getting ready wasn't wasted," he told me.

My cooling fans turned on. "Thanks," I said with my own shy smile. He handed me an energon cube and we sat and drank in silence for a while.

I stared out the two-way windows in almost a trance. Funny thing was, I should have been going on a field trip with my classmates from my school to here in a month, but looks like I got here a bit early.

'Say something!' my processor screamed at me. I looked over at Sideswipe. He seemed to have just spaced off staring at me.

I tilted my helm sideways before I leaned forward across the table. "Umm...Sideswipe?" I asked, waving a servo in front of his optics.

"Wha-" he seemed to start, before he fell backwards out of his chair. I gasped as he fell onto the ground, hitting his helm hard on the concrete floors. "Oh my Primus, Sideswipe! Are you okay?" I asked, jumping out of my chair and over to his side.

"Ugh...not the best second impression," he groaned, smacking a servo to his faceplate.

I giggled. "Don't worry- I'm not great at first impressions, either," I told him as I helped him stand back up.

He shook his helm. "Yeah, but at least you- oh, Primus!" he yelped as he fell over again...and onto the one who had been supporting him.

**Me.**

I yelped slightly as we fell down onto the floor. I groaned when I felt my helm hit the floor. Ouch...that didn't feel good at all.

I opened my optics and gasped. Of course, he had just conveniently fallen on _top_ of me.

His own optics powered on and his helm came up to look around. I found myself making direct optic-contact with him, and both of our cooling fans turning onto their highest settings.

Yet regardless of this, I felt my forehelm slowly going forward to meet his. They gently touched together as our optics closed. I felt a gentle digit caress my cheek plating. I opened my optics and saw his own beautiful blue ones gazing into mine.

"So beautiful..." he whispered quietly as he continued to caress my cheek plating tenderly.

"You hardly even know me..." I retorted softly, breaking our gaze.

A servo tilted my helm back up to look into his optics. "I want to get to know you better, though," he insisted. "I'm so sorry for yesterday. You're different from any other femme that I've ever met- and it just took me a while for me to realize that. I promise I'll treat you right if you'll just give me a chance."

Oh, how could I resist that voice? The pleading, almost begging, tone in it. The tender gaze of his optics. The way his servo held my faceplate so that I was looking at him.

"Okay," I breathed after a long silence. "I don't trust easily, though," I warned him softly.

"That's okay," he said. "Sunny doesn't, either. I know that it might be hard, but I want to try to break down your walls," he told me with a determined look coming into his optics.

It was like he could read me like an open book. I had put up such a clever, funny, sarcastic, confident, and charming mask, that I thought that no one would ever see through it.

**And yet he already did.**

"Good luck with that," I said with a forced laugh. "It'll be harder then you think."

"I know," he whispered, nuzzling his nose plating against mine. "But it'll be worth it."

I smiled at him and shut my optics, feeling the bliss around me. I hadn't felt like this before. I could be completely myself around him, and not constantly worried about doing something wrong. Sideswipe had already broken down one of my walls on our first date.

I'm so glad that I took a chance in coming.

After a while, he sighed. "I guess we need to get up before somebot walks in," he said with a reluctant look at me.

I smiled. "Yeah, probably."

He got up and held down a servo for me. I took it, and he pulled me up into a hug. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he swayed us lightly back and forth. My servos were linked behind his neck, and my helm rested gently on his shoulder. I took my helm off his shoulder and looked into his optics.

"Thank you for the wonderful date," I whispered with a small smile.

"It was a pleasure," he said sincerely with a large smile. I snuggled back into him, putting my helm on his broad chest. He nuzzled his nose plating into the top of my helm, making me laugh.

"S-Sides, s-stop it! That tickles!" I laughed, pulling my helm away.

"Oh, someone's ticklish now, hm?" he asked, a mischievous look crossing his handsome features.

"Maybe..." I drew out the short word, slowly slipping away. He grinned at me before he started to tickle me. I shrieked with a laugh and ran away down the stairs.

"Come back, Starfire!" he called out.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I yelled back with a laugh.

I heard some transforming go on behind me, and I looked over my shoulder. Sideswipe was quickly skating after me on his pedes, which he had transformed into wheels. And he was gaining fast.

I tried to run faster, but let's be honest, here- I was a slow runner. Good thing that the war was over, or else I'd be offline in a nanoclick. We ran past Autobots and humans alike, some yelling at us to get out of the way, some routing me on, yelling "Run faster, Starfire! Run!".

Eventually, Sideswipe started to slow down, but I kept running faster and faster. Where the heck was all of this energy coming from? Man, energon works miracles! I finally came to an empty hallway and slowed to a stop, leaning against the wall.

"Whew!" I panted, leaning one side against a random door. I closed my optics and cycled air in heavily. I must have run for at least five minutes at full speed.

Suddenly, a pair of arms came around my waist and pulled me back into a familiar silver body. "Gotcha," Sideswipe whispered into my audio.

I leaned back on him, exhausted. "Running...is...so...not...for me," I panted heavily. He chuckled, sending shivers through my body as I felt a rumble pass through his.

"Well, I hope you're not always running from me," he said quietly, pressing a quick kiss on the top of my helm. I smiled and snuggled back into his hold a bit more. My engine purred quietly. I was so at peace at the moment. Yup, definitely glad that I took a chance.

"I need to get back to Sunny," Sideswipe said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "He's having a bit of a meltdown."

I wriggled out of his arms and motioned for him to lead the way. "What do you mean by 'a bit of a meltdown'?" I asked worriedly.

Sideswipe sighed. "He's been having a lack of inspiration, lately. He doesn't know what to paint or draw or even just doodle. It's starting to drive him crazy," he explained.

I nodded my helm in understanding as we started walking. "My sister had a medical procedure done a while back...she loved running and competing, and the procedure took her out of that for about three human months. It devastated her," I told him, trying to translate the story of my human sister into Cybertronian terms. "It drove her crazy not being about to run or walk correctly- and recovery was even worse."

Sideswipe nodded. "Is she still online? How old was she?" he asked.

I took a thoughtful position as we kept walking toward his quarters. "She was about your age, and I bet she's still online. It's a rather complicated story- one that I'll tell you when there's more time and we know each other better," I told him.

He nodded. "That's okay- I won't pressure you," he said as we stopped in front of his door.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He quickly typed in the passcode and opened up the door. "Sunstreaker?" he asked cautiously, peeking around the door.

Sunstreaker sat there his berth, the lower of the bunk berths, his helm in his servos as he shook it back and forth. Sideswipe rushed forward to sit beside his twin.

"Sunstreaker? Listen to me- are you okay?" he asked urgently yet gently.

"...am I okay?" Sunstreaker asked slowly. "All of my paintings are failures, my sculptures looks like scrap metal, and my drawings look like a sparkling drew them. Do you honestly think that I'm okay?" he bit out harshly, glaring up at Sideswipe.

"I really doubt that you artwork is that bad, Sunstreaker," I spoke up from the door where I had stood unsurely. "In fact, I bet that it's not even bad at all. I bet it's all wonderful-"

"Wait! Stop! Don't move!" Sunstreaker suddenly yelled out, bringing me to a stop. Sideswipe froze, as did I, and glanced at his yellow twin, who had frozen with us.

"...it's perfect..." Sunstreaker murmured quietly, a light bulb seeming to go off over his helm. His optics lit up as he jumped off of his berth and over to a closet. He nearly slammed open the door and got out a blank canvas, some paints and paint brushes, and a stand for the canvas.

"Um...can I move now?" I asked, still awkwardly holding my position. I was simply standing there at the door, the one light that was on in the dimly lit room shining down on me from above in the ceiling.

"No," Sunstreaker commanded as he set up his supplies and pulled up a stool to sit on.

I raised an optic ridge at him and sighed. What exactly was so special about me leaning against the wall, balancing on one pede as the other was crossed in front, and my elbow leaning against the wall with my helm in my servo? If anything, I must have looked like the most relaxed person in the entire galaxy- not some kind of model.

"Wait, hold on-" the golden twin said suddenly, getting up from his stool to adjust the lights. "There," he said, standing back and putting his servos up to make a picture frame around me. "Perfect."

At this point, Sideswipe had un-frozen himself and was leaning against the ladder that went up to his berth with an amused smile. Sunstreaker sat back down and began to sketch an outline of me. For a while, Sideswipe just sat there and watched his brother draw and paint to his spark's desire. Soon, though, he had to leave for his shift.

"I have to go, Starfire," he said quietly so that he wouldn't disturb his brother. "I'll see you soon, okay?" he told me, pressing a soft kiss to my forehelm.

"Don't move!" Sunstreaker warned.

"Wouldn't think of it," I mumbled sarcastically.

Sideswipe chuckled at me. "Thank you so much for doing this. He hasn't been this happy in a long time- he told me over the bond," he explained.

"My pleasure...I guess," I laughed, awkwardly still holding my pose. "I've never been a model before."

"Well, you're very good at it," he complimented.

I rolled my optics. "Yes, I'm very sure that you've enjoyed staring at me for these past twenty minutes or so," I said sarcastically.

"Twenty minutes?" he said, raising an optic ridge. "It's been a little bit over an hour," he informed me.

"Really?" I asked, my optics growing larger.

"Yeah, but I really have to go. Talk to you later," he said quickly, giving me another kiss on my forehelm before leaving.

"Finally..." Sunstreaker sighed. "Silence again."

I winced. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. Silence just helps me concentrate," he explained briefly. "I'm almost done- just a few more minutes."

I must have looked surprised. "Really? Wow, you're fast," I said.

A small smirk passed over his faceplates. "Well, I wouldn't want you to stand there forever. It must be exhausting."

"Not really, but thank you for your concern," I thanked with a shrug.

A silence followed for the next ten minutes before he stood up. "Okay, I think I'm done," he said, a tone of pride seeping in.

I sighed happily and got out of my position and moved around. "Primus, it feels good to move around!" I groaned, stretching out my arms. I walked over to where Sunstreaker was looking critically at his painting.

"I'm not sure if this does a justice or not, but..." he trailed off, moving out of the way for me to see.

My optics enlarged. Oh. My. Primus.

I looked like a model.

I was leaned against the wall casually, the lights hitting me just right so that my armor shone. My dark purple and royal blue contrasted greatly against the bright silver, and my optics had a far-off look to them as I stared off into space. I had a half frown-half smile that I knew had been caused by my mixed emotions. The entire time I had been comparing my first date with Ian with my first date with Sideswipe.

Let's just say that Sideswipe won in the end by a LOT.

"I..." I couldn't say anything. "That...Oh my Primus..." I breathed, barely being able to form a sentence.

"It's okay if you think it's bad," Sunstreaker said quietly, seeming to wilt. I spun around at him, a bewildered look on my face.

"_Bad?!_ Are you _kidding me?!_ This is **amazing!** If anything, you made me look way better than I do in real life. How can you ever think that something like this looks bad?" I complimented, my voice quieting down at the end to just barely above a whisper.

"...because no matter how hard I try, I'm never perfect," he whispered sadly. "I always fail."

My optics widened in sympathy. I put my servo on his cheek plating and looked into his optics, which he had turned down to the floor. "Sunstreaker, listen to yourself. No one's perfect- even though we all try as hard as we can. Our flaws are what make us who were are. Now, I personally think that this is a wonderful work of art- one that anybot would be proud to say that they painted. But no one else can say that they painted it- only you. You should be proud that you have the talent that you have," I said softly.

His optics brightened slightly. "You think so?" he asked.

I smiled brightly. "I know so. Only you could do something that wonderful, Sunstreaker."

"Thank you," he whispered quietly, looking up at me.

"You're welcome," I whispered back. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into him. I put my arms around his neck and snuggled my helm into his chest plates. I heard him sigh happily, the warm ex-vents going down my neck, sending a shiver through my body.

"I know that we've only just met and all...but do you want to go on a date sometime with me?" he asked quietly.

"But what about Sideswipe? I just went on a date with him this morning," I asked, tilting my helm to the side as I looked up at him.

"Didn't Sides explain it?" Sunstreaker asked. I shook my helm as a no. "Oh, well, since we are split-spark twins, we can both only bond to the same femme," he explained briefly.

'Oh, yeah,' I thought to myself. 'Forgot about that part.'

"Sure, why not? I already got to know Sideswipe a bit more, so now it's your turn, I guess," I decided out loud with a smile.

He smiled back at me, something that I had never really seen before. 'He should smile more often...' I decided internally. 'He has a nice smile.'

"See you tonight, then? I'll come by your quarters around seven," he asked.

"Yeah, see you tonight," I said with another smile. I reluctantly left his arms and waved goodbye as I walked out.

Wow, today had already been quite an amazing day.

And it was only 11 AM!

**So, there you have it, guys! Chapter 3! Sadly, I won't always be able to update this quickly, but while I can (and while these plot bunnies are multiplying like crazy! HELP!) then I will update. Usually the weekends are good for updating. I'll try to give y'all a new chapter at least once a week. Review, please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, dear friends! I have returned! *dramatic pose* Sorry about not updating Friday or Yesterday- time got away from me so quickly that I didn't even have time to do my stretches for ballet! :P So...in that case..yeah, time got away from me. ^^' **

**Anyways! So soon, I'll have a new oneshot up! It'll be Ironhide/OC (sorry, Chromia, but you're offline in this story :P) story, and it's based off of "Cruise" by Florida Georgia Line. Be afraid, fellow transfans. Be VERY afraid. XD **

**(The plot bunnies made me do it.) **

**ENJOY! :D **

I stepped out of the Twins' quarters and gasped. Oh. My. Primus.

Everywhere were bright red and yellow fliers that said in big, bold letters: "STARFIRE-TAKEN BY THE TWINS. FLIRT WITH HER AND YOU WILL DISAPPEAR MYSTERIOUSLY."

I stood there, my mouth plates open wide in shock.

**::...Sideswipe?::~Starfire**

**::Yes, sweetspark?:: ~Sideswipe**

**::Did you put up all of these papers in the hallway?:: ~Starfire**

**::...noooo...:: ~Sideswipe**

**::Who else would have known about us, then?:: ~Starfire**

**::Red Alert, maybe? He does watch those cameras a lot...:: ~Sideswipe**

**::Why, pray tell, would he prank the hallway?:: ~Starfire**

**::Because he's paranoid about me pulling a prank first?:: ~Sideswipe**

**::...you make an excellent point.:: ~Starfire**

**::I know I do. I have to focus on driving right now, but I'll talk to you later, okay? I lo-:: ~Sideswipe**

**::Okay! Bye!:: ~Starfire**

I ran back to my quarters and slammed the door before plopping down onto my berth. That was way to close.

He almost said I love you. Frag.

'Wait, why is this upsetting me?' I asked myself with probably an incredibly ridiculous look on my faceplate.

'Because you don't want to be hurt again, duh,' my subconscious told me. 'This wouldn't be the first time that someone told you that the loved you and it turns out that they really didn't. Come on- it won't be any different,' it whispered discouragingly.

I sighed. What if my instincts were right? They were just like an other boy- tell you they love you and that they always will, but in the end it doesn't work out and they ditch you.  
But Sunny and Sides wouldn't do that...right? They were different...they had to be...

'You said the same thing about your ex, hun,' my mind reminded me. 'Don't set yourself up for trouble again.'

UGH! I just wanted to scream. I really did want to trust them, but at the same time doubt just told me that I would be setting myself up for another spark-wrenching breakup. I don't think that I could go through another one.

'Let's see...already- technically- said I love you? Check. Said that they want to help you with your problems? Check. Said you're beautiful? Check. Ugh- it's like history is just repeating itself. Why the frag do I always wind up wearing my spark on my sleeve!?' I asked myself.

I hit my helm against my berth. Ugh...I didn't need another failed relationship to make my life miserable.

Speaking of life...

Where the frag was my family? And what the Pit happened to me?

_**Glad you finally asked...**_

A blinding light surrounded me and I felt myself being wisped away by a powerful wind. I tried to hold on, but before I knew it, I was carried away into the center of the light. I landed on the ground and skidded across it before I stopped. I groaned and opened my optics, holding my helm in my servo. Great, just what I needed- a helmache.

**_Hello, daughter._**

I looked around for the deep, yet gentle voice. It sounded so familiar...

"Who are you?" I called out into the seemingly blank space. The whiteness around me slowly turned into a large palace, filled with jewels and gold and silver. I stood up, brushed myself off, and looked around. It was then that I realized that I was human again.

I gasped as I saw my familiar tan skin, and felt my glasses on my face. My curly hair hung down to almost my shoulders as usual, and I had on jeans and my t-shirt from my last vacation, along with my favorite flip flops.

The being that I had heard formed in front of me. He had a kind smile and a radiance around him that made me shield my eyes. He had a large hammer in one of his hands, and a huge book in the other.

Oh my gracious...

_**Welcome, daughter. I am glad that we can meet in person.**_He rumbled softly.

"Are you...?" I trailed off, words completely out of my mouth.

_**I am.**_ He said simply, confirming my unspoken question. **_I am the deity of the Cybertronian race just as I am of the human race. I am known by two different names._**

"...at least I don't have to worry about not going to heaven..." I joked lightly, my breath still taken away out of awe.

He chuckled gently. **_Yes, you have always had that lovely way about you that can lighten any mood. Come, daughter. I must show you the answers to your questions._**He said, guiding me away from the throne room.

We walked in a comfortable silence up to an observatory. I examined every little detail of it. It seemed to be suspended out in space, but yet somehow, I was still breathing. All around were galaxies and stars and other planets. And even though the galaxies should have hidden the planets inside them, I could still view them clearly. Thousands upon thousands of celestial objects filled my visions. I felt overwhelmed, yet at the same time, completely honored to be in the presence of God.

He lead me over the the edge of the observatory. It was like a castle, and the observatory was on top of a tower. He pointed out to space silently. I followed his gaze and looked.

There in where I had just seen planets was a large rectangle which showed my room. I watched closely, not sure of what was going to happened.

"Time to wake up, honey," my mom whispered quietly as she opened the door. It was still dark in my room. "I know you might not want to, but you have to go to school."

She walked over to my bed and nudged my still form quietly. She turned her head sideways and shook my shoulder gently. "Come on, sweetheart, wake up," she said a little bit louder.

No response.

She gasped as she looked at my body closer. I was as pale as could be, and I wasn't breathing. She screamed, but I couldn't hear her over my own tears. I was sobbing even more loudly than. My sister and dad ran into the room and asked her what was wrong.

"She-she's-" my mom couldn't even talk. She was trembling and tears poured out of her eyes profusely. My dad came up to me and put his hand over where my once beating heart should have been pounding. Nothing.

"No! Stop it! She's just acting, that's all! She's about to smile, I bet! Look, look! I know she'll smile and then start laughing at us!" my sister yelled in protest, rushing up to my bedside and shaking my shoulder.

**_Children, be still. The calming voice came._**

"Who is that?" my sister asked almost hysterically.

**_It is me, Stacy. Do not worry- yout sister is fine. She could not have carried on in this world. The emotional pain was too much for her, and she would have committed suicide. She is alive and well and she will miss you once she wakes up. She loves you very much, but she needed a second chance._**

"She needed to start over..." my mom murmured, wiping away her tears.

**_Yes, she did. I will allow her to visit soon. Until then, do not tell anyone what has happened besides James. She is in fact dead in this world. I will protect her, I promise. _**

"Thank you..." my dad whispered, falling to his knees out of awe.

_**You are welcome, my child. Do not worry...**_

The seen faded back to space and I sniffled, wiping away my last tear. I died...what about Rachel? What about Lydia and Jessi and Abby and all of my other friends? What about the rest of my family? Grandma and Nanny and Papa? James? Did he know? Did he have to wake up one morning, expecting a normal day at college, only to hear about what had happened? I hoped my brother was okay...

**_Daughter, why do you weep? All things work together-_**

" 'for the good of those who love Him', I know," I finished. "I just can't believe that I died," I whispered quietly, wrapping my arms around myself. He encased me in a hug.

**_Do not worry, all things shall work out. There is someone that I need you to meet, however..._**

I heard soft footsteps come up the stairs before a familiar form emerged. "Grandpa!" I dried, running to him and hugging him.

He chuckled at me. "Hello, dear. My, you've grown. I remember you to be such a cute little girl," he said with a smile, patting my head gently.

"We miss you, grandpa. Dad misses you a lot. He always talks about how he hopes to be as good of a father as you were to him," I told him, wiping away a tear.

"I do believe that he has been a wonderful father so far. We all make mistakes- I have and so has he. But mistakes make us who we are, right?" he asked.

"Right," I smiled, shaking my head quickly.

He smiled at me. "Now...when you go back to visit, let them know something- beneath my bed was a small box. It had something very important in it- something important that will be yours. I didn't have time to write it in my will before I passed away, but it is indeed yours. Your dad will know what box you are talking about. Go, now, our time is up," he said, motioning back to God.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" I asked quietly.

"No, not until you move on to heaven forever, like me," he told me. "Go on, dear. I'll be watching over you."

I smiled sadly before I gave him a final hug. "Goodbye, Grandpa." I walked over to God and watched as my Grandpa slowly made his way back down the stairs. Once he had disappeared, God turned to me.

**_It is time for you to visit your family._** He told me. **_They are all outside at the moment, and it is night. Go, now._**

He motioned to a portal. I looked at him before I breathed in a deep breath. I walked through.

"...I wonder when she'll visit," I heard Mom say.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon," Stacy said in her usual loud voice. It had lost it's tone of pep and certainty, though.

"How about now?" I asked, walking up from the gravel pathway.

James jumped. "Gracious, Caroline! Did you have to scare us?" he asked, acting angry.

I was about to respond before Mom ran up to me and hugged me. Soon, everyone else joined in. After a while, we all let go.

"You guys won't believe what happened!" I told them excitedly, sitting down and putting my feet in the hot tub.

"How the heck are you taking this all so lightly?" Stacy interrupted with an incredulous look on her face.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Anyways! So, when I woke up, I was a transformer! Pretty cool, right?" I told them with a large grin.

James face-palmed. "You have GOT to be kidding me..."

"Nope!" I said brightly.

"Well, at least a dream came true, right?" my Mom asked. I nodded enthusiastically before I remembered something.

"Oh! Dad, I was able to visit briefly with Grandpa. He said something about a box...?" I asked curiously.

My dad's eyes widened. "I'll go get that- it's in the safe," he said quickly, running into the house.

I looked after him strangely. "Wonder why he got spooked by that..." I trailed off. "So how have things been the past few days?" I asked conversationally, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Your funeral was just this morning," Mom supplied.

"Your friend would NOT stop crying! I mean, geez!" Stacy ranted.

I laughed at her. "Oh please, and you didn't?" I pried.

She straightened up. "Actually, no, I didn't. I had already gotten all of my tears out, and I knew that you'd be visiting soon and that you were alright."

I put a hand over my heart. "Dawww, she cares! I always knew it!" I feigned dramatically.

"Mom, however, had plenty of tears," James told me.

"What?! If your daughter died then wouldn't you be sad?" she defended herself.

"Yeah, but we knew she was okay. It's different," he said, giving her a "well, duh" look.

"Ahh, I've missed this," I told them with a nostalgic look on my face. "I'll definitely miss it a lot more after I have to leave."

"Speaking of leaving, what's been happening in the Transformers universe?" Mom asked.

I brightened up again. "Oh! Well, let's see, I'm in the Movie-verse, although tons more Autobots are there. The war is over, and so everything is pretty chill. I have my own room with a bathroom that I don't have to share (here I shot a look at Stacy), and I have a tv! It's pretty darn epic," I told them.

"What! You get a tv?! Why does she get a tv and I can't get a tattoo?" Stacy pouted.

I ignored her. "And I met everyone the other day, and no one knows that I'm really a human-turned-transformer...yet. Oh, and I've already been on a date with Sideswipe, and I have one planned with Sunstreaker," I informed them, blushing slightly.

"Wow, way to get over a break-up," James laughed.

"I know, right?" I laughed with him.

"Wait...you're dating two guys?" Mom asked, looking more than slightly confused.

I nodded my head. "Yup. You see, they are, what we call, split spark twins. When you bond to someone, aka marry them, the two sparks combine. A spark is like a heart and soul combined, by the way. Anyways, since they are split spark twins, they each only have half of a spark, so they bond to the same girl. Make sense?" I asked.

They all slowly nodded their heads. "Wow, and she's already thinking about marriage. I think we should ask God if we can just keep her here- it's too dangerous out there!" Stacy joked.

I tilted my head to the side and started thinking. I wonder...

'Hey, God?'

**_'Yes, daughter?'_**

'Could I maybe share a bond with my family so that we can keep in touch? I really don't know what I would do without them.'

_**'Yes, of course you may.'**_

'Thank you.'

**_'You're welcome, daughter.'_**

I felt a sudden sea of emotions wash over me. Love, joy, happiness, confusion...oh, oops. I'd better explain it.

"What is that?" Mom asked, her hand over her heart.

"It's called a bond," I told them. "I asked God if we could all share them so that we could keep in touch. We can talk over them, feel pain through them, see things through the other's eyes through them, and feel emotions through them," I informed them.

"Dude, why couldn't all people have these? This is awesome!" Stacy said, poking me through the bond.

I rolled my eyes. "That could start to get annoying..." I commented. I tickled her back through the bond and she started laughing. "There- now I can tickle torture you even though I'm not here."

"Oh, Lord have mercy," she groaned.

"I found it!" my dad called, walking out of the house. In his hands was a little golden box.  
"I saw it under his bed and Grandma told me to take it. I didn't know what for until now. It won't open, though," he explained, handing me the box.

I looked at the side. On it were little Cybertronian glyphs. " 'Upon meeting your true spark mate, this box holds all to aid your fate'," I read.

They looked at me strangely. "What? It's written in Cybertronian. I just downloaded the language- it's no big deal," I said simply, shrugging.

"I'm starting to want to be a Transformer..." Stacy mumbled, making all of us laugh.

"Me too. It'd be so much more fun than being a human," James commented.

"Oh! and I forgot to tell you- I'm a Corvette. Ha! In your face!" I laughed, pointing at Stacy's priceless expression.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" she screamed, falling back onto the ground from where she was sitting. We all laughed at her again.

"Hey, if you ever can, then please be a Lamborghini for me, please?" my brother begged.

"Okay, I will," I promised.

"And send us plenty of pictures or whatever!" my Mom added.

"And make sure that you don't act like a dork on your date with Sunstreaker," Stacy said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Any other final requests? I probably need to go now."

"A hug?" my Dad suggested. We all got up and hugged each other again. I sent love to all of them through the bond. A portal opened up right above the pool.

"He couldn't have put the portal anywhere else?" I grumbled.

Stacy and James ran up behind me. "Okay, so, I suggest that you run and jump," James strategized.

"Or we could just push you in," Stacy said, pushing me forward into the portal.

"STACY!" I yelled, but I was already through it. I landed back on the observatory floor.

_**Did you have a nice visit?**_ God asked, holding down a hand for me.

"Yeah- they're still the same," I said with a wry grin.

**_Very good. It is time to go back to your new home, now. Goodbye, daughter._**

A blinding light blurred out the world.

**So, yeah, that's it! :D And let me just get a few things straight: **

** , my name is not Caroline. Suckers! XD**  
** of the other names are real, though. **  
** , I am a Christian. **  
** , I am not some insane person that will tell you how much of a sinner you are. 5.I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW! :D **

**So, in that case, please review! I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

***British cockney accent* ELLEW! :D I just wanted to go ahead and write this chapter! I couldn't wait! **

**ENJOY! **

My optics opened and I groaned. Med-bay. Of course.

"You slaggin' glitich of a femme!"

And of course Ratchet was there to greet me pleasantly.

"What the frag were you thinking?! Do you realize how worried everybot was about you?!" he asked, pacing back and forth.

"Uh, no. I was out," I told him in the same "well duh" tone that James had used on Mom.

He glared at me. "No need to be smart-aft with me, Starfire! Honestly, the Twins went insane! I thought that they were going to tear the entire building down because they thought that some glitch had hurt you!" he continued to rant.

"How long was I out?" I asked randomly.

He took in a few deep cycles of air to calm himself down. "About a week in human terms," he told me calmly.

"A week!" I screeched. "How the frag was I out for a week?!" I nearly caught myself from spilling what had happened.

"Only Primus knows how," he said. I laughed mentally. Oh, so true, so true...

"You're fine, though. Nothing's wrong with you," he told me, running another scan over me. "You might want to go check in with the Twins, though. They were taken down to the brig for their actions."

I raised an optic ridge. Just what exactly did they do?

_Oh, great, she's dating two troublemakers. Just what she needs,_ a familiar voice said sarcastically.

_Stacy? Is that you? Have you been listening in on me and Ratchet's conversation?_ I asked suspiciously.

_We all have. Well, except for James. He went back to college,_ Mom told me.

_Wait, how many days has it been in your time since I visited?_

_Just two. Time works differently here, there, and in heaven, I guess,_ Dad said.

_I gotta go, okay? And stop spying on me, you creepers! _

_Oh, please! I can spy on you whenever I want!_ Stacy laughed.

I sent them the feeling of me rolling my optics.

_Talk to you later, Caroline._ Mom said.

_Okay. Love you. _

_Love you, too._

"-llo? Starfire? Are you even listening?!"

"Huh, what?" I asked, shaking my helm.

Ratchet crossed his arms. "I _said_ that you are free to go. If you ever feel like you are about to go into stasus again, though, comm. me before you do."

"Oh, okay. Bye! See you later!" I called as I left.

"I hope the next time won't be in the med-bay, though," I heard him grumble.

I laughed before I opened the file with the map of the base. Okay... the brig wasn't that far away. I started my journey down stairs, wondering what I should say.

' "Hey, sorry for fainting on you, there! You see, in my world, I died! Great story, right?" "I didn't meant to miss our date, Sunstreaker! I was just caught up in a supernatural event." "I had to visit Primus and my human family for a moment!" Yeah, those sound normal excuses,' I laughed to myself.

I passed quite a few Autobots on my way, and all of them made sure to ask if I was okay, or to tell me that they were glad to see me up and running again. I finally arrived at the brig doors. I was pretty nervous. I mean...what if they were mad, or something?

'Just open the freakin' door, Caroline!' I told myself. I quickly swung it open before I would regret it.

I came face-plate to face-plate with Bluestreak.

"Oh,hi,Starfire!It'snicetoseethatyou'refeelingbetter!Or,well,atleastIhopethatyouare!Anyways,ifyou'reheretosee SunnyandSides,thenextguardwillbehereinafew clicks!Willyoubeokayuntilthen?" he asked in rapid speed.

I nodded my helm. "Yeah, I'll be perfectly fine. Thanks, though," I told him. He walked away with a smile, and I walked into the door.

I passed a few empty cells before I came to one that had energon bars barricading it. "So this is the brig, eh? I love what they've done with the place," I commented casually, making Sideswipe and Sunstreaker look up suddenly.

"Starfire!" Sideswipe yelled. "Thank Primus you're okay!" he said, rushing up to the bars.

"We didn't...we didn't know what happened, and we thought..." Sunstreaker trailed off, looking down at his pedes. He sat in one of the corners with his helm in his servos, shaking it in denial.

"Sunny..." I started. "I...I'm so sorry about what happened...I didn't mean to miss our date..."

He looked up at me. "It's okay- really. If you didn't want to go on a date with me then you could've just told me," he said quietly.

I gaped at him. "Sunny! No, that's not it! I didn't have control over stasus mode! I really did want to go on that date with you- I promise! Some things I just can't help, Sunny. I wish I could've seen it coming..." I said pleadingly, shaking my helm.

"It's not your fault," Sideswipe whispered quietly. "I'll talk to him, okay? Go on and get yourself some energon- I bet you need it."

"Okay..." I trailed off, walking away with my helm down.

'Welp, that was a failed attempt,' I told myself with a frown. It seemed that luck was on my side at that moment, because little Fireflight skipped happily around the corner and spotted me.

"Starfire! You're okay!" he cried happily, running up to me and hugging me. I grinned at him and hugged him back.

"You betcha, I am!" I told him cheerily. "So what all happened while I was out?" I asked curiously.

His little blue optics brightened up. "Oh! Well, not much, but there's supposed to be a race today! Actually, that's where I was going right now! Do you wanna come?" he asked me, his optics practically begging me to come.

I smiled at him. "Of course! Let's go!"

He led me down the hallways to the raceway, which was downstairs in the basement, happily chattering to me about his brothers and their adventures of flying throughout the week. "And then- Slingshot told Air Raid that he could do more loops in a row than him! And then- oh look, we're here!" he said happily, grabbing my servo and pulling me along.

He led me up the stands and sat next to his brothers. I waved at them before I sat down next to Fireflight. He leaned over to me.

"I heard that Blurr's in this race," he whispered secretively. "I've never seen him race before, but bots say that he's really fast!"

"Who else is in the race?" I whispered back.

"Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, Mirage, Tracks, and Blurr. It's a smaller race, but it'll be good," he promised.

I nodded before I turned my attention back to the race. The Bumblebee Camaro and the cherry red 485 Italia were familiar, but the other cars weren't. I knew that the Lexus LFA was Hot Rod, judging by the maroon, red, yellow, and orange flamed paint job. Cliffjumper was probably the dark red Mustang, and no doubt that Tracks was the multi-colored Lamborghini. Bluestreak was a gray Audi R8, and Blurr was an icy blue and silver Scorpion.

I was in car heaven. I was glad that James had pulled me into the car world and taught me about them.

I sent him a quick picture of all of the cars and he sent back jealousy. I laughed before I noticed Arcee on the track in front of the cars with two flags in her servos.

"Oh your mark!" she shouted.

"Get set!" Engines revved hungrily.

"GO!"

The cars tore down the speedway, but wait-

Where the frag was Blurr?

True to his name, Blurr became literally a blur and silver blur as he sped around the track at the speed of sound. In seconds, he was already done with the 5-lap race. Everybot stood up and cheered for him as he modestly stood by the finish line for the other racers.

Now, the only real competition was for who would get second place behind the world-famous Blurr.

I saw Tracks and Hot Rod fighting over second position for most of the second lap. Tracks, however, was too vain to let his beloved paint job get messed up, so Hot Rod got in front at the end. Bumblebee soon sped up and got into third position, leaving Tracks in fourth, and Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, and Mirage all tied for fifth. Eventually, though, Mirage had enough of being last, and so he pushed on to at least be ahead of Tracks.

In the end, everybot in the stands were standing up and screaming and shouting as Hot Rod and Bumblebee battled for second position. At the last second, Bumblebee flew forward, winning just barely. Mirage came in fourth, Cliffjumper and Bluestreak still tied for fifth, and Tracks in last...which was pretty hilarious to me.

Everybot clapped and cheered for the racers- some bot even exchanged credits, having won them because of a bet that apparently had gone on. I caught Arcee run up to Bumblebee and hug him- and I also caught the jealous look that Hot Rod gave the two. I smiled and continued cheering before it all died down. The racers all shook servos with each other, and the race was officially over.

I looked over to Fireflight, but he was talking excitedly to Silverbolt. I smiled before I silently slipped away, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. I walked back upstairs to the main level of the base and made my way to the rec-room. I got myself an energon cube and sat down on a couch with a sigh. 'Well, the race had me distracted for a while...' I thought, sipping on the energon.

"Hey, are you okay?" a slightly deep, yet soft voice asked.

I looked up and found myself staring into baby blue optics that belonged to one of my favorite characters- Bumblebee.

"I should be asking you that," I told him. "You were, after all, just in that crazy race. Congratulations, by the way."

He grinned at me. "Thanks. But really, are you okay? You look sad," he said worriedly.

I sighed again before forcing a small smile. "I'll be fine, 'Bee- really. I'm just getting over some things."

"Would a drive help?" he offered.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I asked, quickly sipping the last of my energon and throwing the cube away. He smiled at me and led the way out to where a garage door separated us from the rest of the world.

I onlined the transformation protocol that I had found on my first day and activated it. Okay, I'm not gonna lie- transforming feels really weird. It's like I was folding in on myself, yet I wasn't being crushed.

Yeah...weird.

On the good side, though, I was a Corvette like I thought. I was primarily silver with accents of blue and purple here and there. I saw a yellow and black Camaro pull up beside me.

**::Ready?:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Yeah, let's go.:: ~Starfire**

We drove around Washington DC in silence, with Bumblebee cutting in every now and then to tell me about some monument. Apparently, most of the Autobots had gone on a tour of DC since their base was here.

**::So...are you going to tell me what's wrong?:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Well...the day that I went into stasus mode, I had a date with Sunstreaker planned for that night.:: ~Starfire**

**::Oh...:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Yeah. So, anyways, I went to visit him and Sides in the brig, and Sunstreaker said that if I didn't want to go out with him, that I could've just told him! Sideswipe said he'll talk to Sunny about it, but honestly, I just don't know what's gonna happen.:: ~Starfire**

**::Wow...I wonder why he would think that. At first when the Twins heard about you being in the med-bay, they thought that somebot had hurt you. They nearly tore the base apart asking different bots what had happened, but no one knew. So they assumed that they were being lied to. It took a lot to calm them down and explain what had happened.:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Oh my Primus, really? No bot was hurt, right?:: ~Starfire**

**::Well...no, but I have the feeling that no one will ever have the audacity to flirt with you again.:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Don't know whether that's a good thing of a bad thing...not that I want anybot else to flirt with me, or anything.:: ~Starfire**

**::Well, it's probably a good thing. Mechs can be pretty aggressive when they want a femme, if you know what I mean. The fact that you have the Twins to protect you is definitely a good thing.:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Huh...never knew that. So what about you? Got a special femme?:: ~Starfire**

**::Wh-what? U-uh...well...yeah, actually, I do...:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Do tell! And don't worry- I won't tell anybot.:: ~Starfire**

**::Well...you see...Arcee and I just started going out a few days ago...we've been friends for a long time, actually, and she's really nice. Really tough, too. I'm a bit worried that I won't be able to protect her from other mechs, though. Especially Hot Rod, because apparently he has a thing for her.:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Oh, please, 'Bee. After that race, he'll be too humiliated to even go near her. I saw the look that he gave you two when she hugged you.:: ~Starfire**

**::Really? You saw that? Oh great, I wonder who else saw it...:: ~Bumblebee**

**::There's no need to be ashamed, Bumblebee.:: ~Starfire**

**::I know...it's just that I'm one of the youngest, and so I don't wanna be teased about it.:: ~Bumblebee**

**::'Bee, you saw what was in the hallway last week, right?:: ~Starfire**

**::You mean all of those papers that said that you were the Twins'? I'm pretty sure that everybot did.:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Yeah, exactly. I'm younger than you, 'Bee, and I'm also the new bot. Sometimes we just have to get over what other bots are thinking about us, you know?:: ~Starfire**

**::Yeah...I guess you're right...:: ~Bumblebee**

**::I know I am.:: ~Starfire**

**::Okay, you're right. Thanks for the advice. And here I thought that I was going to be cheering you up.:: ~Bumblebee**

**::Meh- helping others helps me.:: ~Starfire**

**::Well, thank you for that. You give really good advice.:: ~Bumblebee**

**::I try, I try.:: ~Starfire**

Just as soon as I said this, we pulled into the base and transformed into bi-pedal form. We walked back to my quarters and he pulled me into a hug.

"If you ever need any bot to talk to, then you can talk to me, okay?" he told me.

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks for the drive, by the way."

He smiled. "My pleasure!" he chirped happily. "See you later, Starfire!"

"Bye!" I called, waving goodbye to him. I smiled a sad smile. He reminded me so much of one of my friends that was always like a brother to me. I punched in the combination and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I flopped down onto my berth and sighed. What a long day it'd been!

I let out a long sigh before I curled up into a ball and fell asleep, completely oblivious to the little golden box that had appeared on my berthside table.

**There you have it! Chapter five! I bet that some of y'all are mad at me for what Sunstreaker said, but hey, I can just see him thinking that. He's got some issues. ;) No offense, Sunny. We all love you. **

**Anyways, REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meh- I was in the writing mood, if you know what I mean. :D And also I figured that we needed to lighten up after the last two chapters. So who do we go to for a little lightening up? **

**Jazz: Meh, obviously. **

**Me: Of course. :) ENJOY THE JAZZINESS! (well, what there is of it)**

I woke up with a groan. Talk about a sleepless night! I felt like I hadn't recharged at all. I checked my internal clock to find that it wasn't even seven yet. I groaned again. Well, might as well go ahead and get up.

The first thing that I noticed when I turned on the lights was a little golden box on my berthside table. I looked closely at it and recognized it as the box that Dad had given me.

' _"Upon meeting your true spark mate, this box holds all to aid your fate"_,' I read again in my helm. 'What the frag does that mean? Am I supposed to carry it around with me all day long and see if it reacts to somebot?' I wondered, trying to open it. It seemed like it was welded shut.

I turned the little box in my servos. It seemed so tiny in my giant Cybertronian servo. I kept flipping it over and over in thought before I noticed something. Cybertronian glyphs covered the entire box- not just on that one side.

I flipped it even more and more until I realized that it was a poem, or a prophecy of some sort.

_"Upon meeting your true spark mate, _  
_this box holds all to aid your fate. _  
_May Primus guide you and keep you well,_  
_Do not get caught under Unicron's spell. _  
_Let the Sword of Mercury lead you,_  
_It shall show a wealth of truth._  
_Remember, Starfire,_  
_even when the situation is dire,_  
_That the wind always exists,_  
_even though we can't see it through the mist."_

I stared at the golden box quizzically. Unicron's spell? Sword of Mercury? Wind through the mist? What did all of it mean?

I set the box down, almost afraid to even touch it. Before I could make myself turn away from it, though, I saw another short poem written in tiny glyphs.

_"Dreams come true_  
_in the lieu_  
_of things we do not want._  
_By and by,_  
_day and nigh,_  
_your humanity will love to taunt. _  
_Say this verse,_  
_and your wish will reverse,_  
_but only for a little while._  
_Be careful with it,_  
_only use when the day is lit._  
_Be wise, young child."_

I gasped when I realized that I had read it out loud. Scrap.

I dropped the box onto the floor and suddenly started to shrink. I looked down at myself and found that I was human again. I had on my flip flops, athletic shorts, and a t-shirt along with my purse, my necklace from my grandma, and my purity ring. I looked up and gasped. All around on the floor were my clothes from my closet, along with everything else from my room except for the furniture.

'Wow...I didn't think that everything else from my room would come along with my wish reversing,' I mused. 'I wonder if the things will stay or disappear when the time is up...oh well, guess I'll find out.'

I spent the next while going through my clothes and whatever else had decided to randomly appear. I put them all in piles and decided that I would store everything away in the drawers of my desk. I put things over by my desk and checked the time on my cellphone, which had appeared in my purse.

'It's been almost an hour...' I thought to myself. 'I wonder when- oh Primus!' I braced myself as I suddenly felt myself growing. The clothes and jewelry that I had been wearing fell to the ground.

I looked at my servos. 'So it lasts for an hour. That could come in handy.' I then put everything in the drawers (for some reason it had all stayed) and washed up. It was already eight thirty.

I walked out of my quarters with a smile on my face. It was gonna be a good day- I just knew it. How I knew it? I had no clue, but I just had the feeling. On my way to the rec-room, I stumbled upon Jazz (insert people who have been reading this waiting for the JAZZINESS saying "finally!") walking with Optimus Prime. He seemed to be begging Optimus about something.

"Com'on, mech! We haven' had a party in sola' cycles!" Jazz whined.

Optimus sighed. "Jazz, I hardly find your reasoning logical-"

"And Ah think that you've been hangin' around Prowler to much. Listen, Prime! All Ah'm sayin' is that we need a moral booster, ya know? Nothin's really gone on since tha war got ova! Bots are gon' star' offlinin' lef' an' righ'!" Jazz claimed.

Optimus- the poor bot- sighed once again. "I highly doubt that bots will start offlining because of boredom, Jazz. However, I will allow you to have a party if-"

"Did somebot say 'party'?" I asked, walking up to the two.

Jazz smiled brightly at me. "Yup! Ya see, Prime? Everybot loves a party, righ', 'fire?" he asked, giving me a "help-me" look.

"Of course," I agreed. "A party allows bots to loosen up every now and then. If people become to stiff or if things become too serious, then it brings everybot down. A party probably would be healthy, Optimus," I told him seriously.

I saw Jazz whispering "Thank you, Primus!" behind Optimus as the leader thought over what I said. "Very well, then. You two are in charge of it."

"WHAT?!" we yelled at the same time.

A small smile seemed to barely flicker onto and away from his face plates. "It was your idea, Jazz, and Starfire here seems to be more than willing to help with it. Welcome, Starfire, by the way," he said, nodding at me.

"Thanks," I said. "So, Jazz, I guess we'd better get started on planning, huh?" I asked him, turning to him.

He scratched the back of his helm sheepishly. "Yeah, probly...'specially since Ah told bots that it'd be tonigh'..."

"Tonight?! Jazz, what were you thinking?!" I asked him incredulously.

"He wasn't," Prowl supplied as he passed by.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Prowler," Jazz called back.

"My designation is not Prowler! It's Prowl," Prowl called back somewhat calmly.

I laughed before I looked back at Jazz. Somehow, Optimus had disappeared. Gracious, you'd think that he'd be really loud, but he had just slipped away quietly. Huh, weird.

I blinked before I looked at Jazz. "So...where to, General Jazz?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned at me. "To mah office, obviously!" he said as if I should've known it.

I laughed and followed him to his office. It didn't surprise me when I saw that it was a mess. He walked over to a storage closet and disappeared inside.

"Let's see..." I heard him murmur to himself. " 'fire, Ah think we have everything we need, 'xcept some dec'rations. Ya mind goin' ta get some?" he asked.

I rolled my optics. "Oh, sure, let me just go roll into the nearest Cybertronian warehouse and get some stuff. Where the frag am I supposed to get decorations?" I asked him.

He just looked at me. "Uh...use yur imagination?" he suggested.

"Thanks," I deadpanned.

"No probl'm, lil lady."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Ah know."

I sighed and walked out of the room. 'Let's see if I can get any help...'

**::Fireflight?:: ~Starfire**

**::Yeah, Starfire?:: ~Fireflight**

**::You wanna help me get some decorations for the party tonight?:: ~Starfire**

**::Of course I do! I'll be right there!:: ~Fireflight**

**::Meet me in the left hangar.:: ~Starfire**

**::Okay!: ~Fireflight**

I smiled at his child-like innocence. Perfect.

* * *

"So what are we doing at this store, again?" Fireflight's holoform asked me as we wandered around Party City. He was about twelve, and he had cute blue eyes and a smile. He wore jeans and a red and white t-shirt.

"Cuz we don't exactly have a store that sells stuff our size, so we're going to have to compromise somehow," I told him. I was in my holoform, too, but I looked basically like my human self.

"Like...as in getting strobe lights, maybe?" he asked curiously, staring down at the box in his hands.

I walked over beside him. "Yeah, like that. We'd have to get a lot though..."

**::Jazz, what's our budget?:: ~Starfire**

**::Jus' tell tha cashier ta enta tha code '836404827'. Help yursef ta whuteva.:: ~Jazz**

**::Gotcha. Thanks!:: ~Starfire**

**::Anytime, anytime.:: ~Jazz**

I grinned down at Fireflight. "We can get whatever. Let's blow this party up!" I shouted, running back to the front to get a shopping cart.

Awwww, yeah. Let's go.

* * *

Jazz stood there in shock. I smiled proudly and put my arm around Fireflight's shoulders in a side-hug.

"How in Primus's name did ja manage ta pull this off, 'fire?" he asked in amazement.

I snorted. "When you tell me that I don't have a budget, I tend to go overboard," I told him.

"Uh huh..." he breathed.

The rec-room was completely decked out. There was a dance floor made up of miniature glow-tiles (really, they were human sized, but to us they looked miniature), and all around were strobe lights and giant speakers. The biggest disco balls that we could find were hanging from the ceiling. Spot lights shone here and there, moving around systematically to the program I set them to. All of tables were cleared away to the side, and the bar was lit up with neon string lights that we ran through it. The room itself was dimly lit, but all of the lights had it lit up pretty well.

Overall, I was pretty proud of myself.

Oh, and did I mention the confetti cannons, bubble machines, and the firework show that would come at the end?

Yeah, we went over the top.

But don't worry- the fireworks are going to be _outside. _

"You haven't seen nothin', yet!" I said proudly. "Fire it up, Fireflight!" I commanded. Fireflight grinned and pushed a button on the remote he held in his servo. The dance floor tiles flickered off before they came back on into a design that looked like a giant Twister mat.

"Ah am so gonna comm. ya tha next time tha' we're havin' a party," Jazz said, still in awe.

"Hey, I'm always available," I offered. "And I'm pretty sure that Fireflight is, too," I mentioned with a grin.

"Yup! I always am!" he spoke up with a large smile.

Jazz finally broke out of his daze and clapped his servos together. "Well, Ah've gotta say that we did a pretty good job, dontcha think, 'fire?"

I stared at him blankly. "You mean me and Fireflight, right? What the frag did you do?"

He straightened up proudly. "Well, Ah did mention a party ta Prime in tha first place, Ah got all tha high-grade, and Ah alsa reserved tha rec-room."

"So basically, you left all of the real work to me."

"Yeah, basic'lly."

"Sometimes I hate you, you know that?"

"Hey- haters gonna hate. But com'on! We gotta party startin' in two clicks!" he told me cheerfully.

My optics must have bugged out. "Two clicks! Why the frag are we just standing around, then?! We still gotta get all the energon and high-grade in the dispensers!" I yelled, running to the energon and starting to load cubes into a dispenser. Fireflight sprang into action with me, quickly helping me to fill all of the dispensers.

Jazz stood there with a chill look on his face the entire first minute. "JAZZ! GET YOUR AFT IN GEAR! WE HAVE ONE SLAGGIN' CLICK!" I yelled.

Jazz still just stood there calmly.

'I'm gonna offline that slaggar,' I thought to myself.

At the very moment that we finished, bots started to walk into the room. Show time.

**Yes, this was a shorter chapter than usual, and yes it was a cliffhanger. XD Ha, what now! Anyways, don't fear, I shall try to update as soon as I can. And also, the next chapter will be very long and very sappy and very awesome- all of the things that you guys love. :) See you soon! **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, peeps! Wow, I have a lot of writer's block right now, although I'm pushin' through for you guys! :D **

**Side Note: Just so you know, the femmes in this fanfiction are like the G1 femmes, even though we are in the Movie-verse. I always liked the smooth plating better than all of the wires and gears showing. :) **

**Second Side Note: If you listen to the songs while they're in the story, it makes it soooo much better! **

**Third Side Note: I don't own any of these songs (Just Dance, Wobble, The Reason, You Make Me Feel, To The Moon and Back). Or transformers. Or these words that I use. But I do own this fanfiction. NO TOUCHY! ;D**

**Fourth Side Note: My room smells like a pumpkin cupcake, by the way. Thank you, wallflowers from Bath & Body Works. X)**

**ENJOY! :D**

I looked at the awed crowd of bots as they all but slowly trickled in. 'Geez, they must have been waiting outside like Walmart on Black Friday, or something!' I grinned to myself before I noticed Bumblebee and Arcee walking shyly beside each other, their servos bumping into one another every now and then until they intertwined their digits together.

**::Get 'er done, tiger!:: ~Starfire**

Bumblebee jumped a bit, having been caught up in gazing at Arcee. He looked around before he found me and mock-glared at me playfully. I winked at him before I disappeared into the crowd.

I looked around at the various mechs and femmes again. 'Let's see...Moonracer with Ratchet, Ironhide with Chromia, 'Bee with Arcee- ha! that rhymes!- Hound hanging out with Mirage, the fliers are over in the corner, Percy and Wheeljack and Skyfire are at a table in the other corner...' I listed endlessly, spacing off a bit as I did a mental headcount.

"Well, hello there, angel. What's a pretty femme like you doin' here standin' all alone?" a sultry voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around, only to come face-plate-to-face-plate with Tracks. His optics roamed freely over my body and darkened with lust.

'Bad sign, bad sign!' I screamed, backing up slightly, still too in shock to do much more. And then there was also the fact that he called me angel- my ex's nickname for me. Not going down that path again.

I had been too shocked to do anything other than just stand there, my mouth plates open but not spouting any words. He had apparently taken the opportunity to guide me over to the dance floor. I jumped again when I felt his servos clamp down unmercifully on my waist. I whimpered and pulled back a little bit in protest, but he only pulled me closer.

"Wouldn't want to do that, now would you?" he growled ferally. His servos slided lower on my frame- _**way**_ too low.

I jumped again, breaking out of my shocked daze. I instantly tried to get away, but he only pulled me closer. "Get away from me, you perve!" I squealed. Finally, I slammed my pede down on top of his.

He yelped and let go, hopping up and down on one pede as he held the other. I leaned down next to his audio receptor. "If you **dare** touch me again, then you'll regret it- I promise. And I always keep my promises," I threatened lowly. I straightened up and stalked away.

I sighed a long sigh that was mixed with a large dose of frustration. I sat down at the bar and unthinkingly reached for a cube of high grade. I took one sip before I nearly spat it out. _WOW_, that was strong! I glumly put it down and helped myself to a normal cube on energon. I quickly got caught up in my thoughts.

'Well, what a wonderful way to start off a party- get groped by a complete pervert,' I thought to myself in a depressed tone. 'And the Twins are probably still upset with me. Primus, I just know how to screw up things, don't I?' I asked myself. I was so caught up that I didn't notice Firestar sit down at the bar beside me.

"Credit for your thoughts?" she asked, jolting me out of my mind.

"Sure," I told her sadly, tracing the rim of my forgotten cube forlornly.

"Until you actually own your relationship with the Twins, you'll never be left alone. Being an unbonded femme is rough- trust me, I know," she advised soundly.

I blinked at her before cringing. "You saw that?" I asked, looking down ashamedly.

She nodded. "Yup. Tracks hit a lot on me when I first arrived, too. That mech is so desperate," she laughed, making me smile a bit. "But really, you need to get over you and the Twins' fight. I was helping Red with the cameras at the time and I saw what happened," she explained upon seeing my curious look. "Sunstreaker doesn't trust easily and Sideswipe does. The thing is, though, if you don't get Sunflower back, then you'll never be left alone. You wouldn't believe the measures that mechs would go to just to get a femme," she told me.

I sighed and nodded. She tapped on the bar in front of me before she pointed behind me. I looked up and my spark leapt in its casing. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were coming through the door, and they were looking for someone. Looking for _me_.

The three of us made optic-contact before I quickly turned around and pretended that it didn't happen. Firestar rolled her optics and got up. "You can't avoid them forever," she reminded me.

I looked up at her, my optics pleading for her not to leave me alone to face them. She gave me a look that said 'Go on.' before she left and disappeared in the crowd.

I sat there for a while before I let out a huff. This was way too stressful- I'm at a party, so I should have fun. I needed to dance away my worries. I got up and stalked over to the dance floor, getting lost in the sea of mechs and femmes.

" 'Ey, mechs and fems! 'ow ya doin' tanight?" Jazz called from the DJ stand. A resounding noise rose from the audience in appreciation, making Jazz grin. " 'Ere's a song called 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga!" he yelled out, causing another positive reaction from the audience.

_RedOne, Konvict _  
_GaGa, oh-oh, eh_  
_I've had a little bit too much, much _  
_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by _  
_How does he twist the dance? _  
_Can't find a drink, oh man _  
_Where are my keys? _  
_I lost my phone, phone_

I smirked at the lyrics as I moved my body lithely along with the beat. I rolled my body down and moonwalked into a turn. I smiled as I put my servos into the air and thrust them around in a circle with my body.

_What's going on on the floor?_  
_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore _  
_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_  
_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

I swerved around and pretended to catch myself before I fell to the floor, rolling my body back up. It was then that I caught the optic of Sideswipe, whose optics brightened in recognition. Frag.

_Just dance, gonna be okay,_  
_da da doo-doo-mmm _  
_Just dance, spin that record babe,_  
_da da doo-doo-mmm _  
_Just dance, gonna be okay, _  
_d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, _  
_just, j-j-just dance_

I danced myself away into a different part of the crowd, hoping to lose him. I closed my optics and shut everything in the world but the music out.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth,_  
_oh oh oh-oh _  
_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? _  
_Inside outright_  
_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say _  
_And we're all getting hosed tonight, _  
_oh oh oh-oh_

I opened my optics again, letting them get dizzied by all of the lights and moving bodies beside me. I smiled again. Dancing was seriously the best stress reliever.

_What's going on on the floor? _  
_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_  
_Keep it cool, _  
_what's the name of this club?_  
_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

"Stop avoiding them," I heard someone whisper behind me. I jumped and saw Firestar giving me a slightly stern look.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, _  
_da da doo-doo-mmm _  
_Just dance, spin that record babe,_  
_da da doo-doo-mmm _  
_Just dance, gonna be okay, _  
_d-d-d-dance Dance, dance,_  
_just, j-j-just dance_

My attention was drawn to the fact that the group of bots had formed a circle, and that a familiar mech and his twin were in the middle.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog (Hey)_  
_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw (Hey)_  
_And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car (Hey)_  
_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

I gasped when they started break dancing. Frag, I loved watching break dancing. You have **_got_** to be kidding me. I felt my cheek plating flush when Sideswipe pointed at me and crooked his digit in a "come here" way when the song said "without a flaw".

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy_  
_The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round _  
_And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me _  
_In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

I felt somebot push me into the middle with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and I glared back to find that it was Bumblebee. He winked at me.

**::Get 'er done, tiger!:: ~Bumblebee**

**::I hate you right now.:: ~Starfire**

**::Love ya too, sis.:: ~Bumblebee**

I rolled my optics at him, but grinned anyways.

_And dance, gonna be okay,_  
_da da doo-doo-mmm _  
_Just dance, spin that record babe, _  
_da da doo-doo-mmm_

A silver servo reached out in front of me. I looked up into Sideswipe's pleading optics.

**::Give it a chance.:: ~Sideswipe**

I sighed at the familiar sound of his voice. He had me captivated.

_Just dance, gonna be okay,_  
_da da doo-doo-mmm_  
_Just dance, spin that record babe, _  
_da da doo-doo-mmm _  
_Just dance, gonna be okay, _  
_d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, _  
_just, j-j-just dance_

The crowd cheered and molded back together so that we were no longer in a circle as we all started dancing.

_Woo! Let's go! _  
_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_  
_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic _  
_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic _  
_Got my blueprint electronic _  
_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_  
_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic _  
_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic _  
_Got my blueprint electronic_

I grinned at Sideswipe and laughed as he twirled me around, spinning me into Sunstreaker's arms.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," the golden mech murmured just loud enough for me to hear. "Do you forgive me?" he asked, the guarded look on his face plates coming down for me.

I smiled happily. "Of course I can," I whispered.

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle _  
_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_  
_Don't slow! _  
_Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it _  
_Spend the lasto (I got it) _  
_In your pocko (I got it)_

The Twins and I danced along to the beat, with them twirling me around every now and then and sending me smirks that sent chills down my back struts. My cooling fans activated, but not from the dancing.

_Just dance, gonna be okay,_  
_da da doo-doo-mmm _  
_Just dance, spin that record babe,_  
_da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay,_  
_da da doo-doo-mmm_  
_Just dance, spin that record babe, _  
_da da doo-doo-mmm _  
_Just dance, gonna be okay, _  
_d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, _  
_just, j-j-just dance_

I wound up in Sideswipe's arms as the song ended. I grinned at him as he pressed a kiss to my forehelm.

"You're a wonderful dancer," he murmured, opening his optics to look into mine.

I smirked at him. "I had a wonderful teacher. My sister and I would dance to whatever song came on. I miss her," I thought out loud.

He held me closer. "Don't worry, Starfire. I'm sure you'll see her again someday," he comforted me.

I put up a fake grin. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right..." I agreed, knowing all too well that he wasn't. Primus, I'd gotten myself into a complicated situation.

_Umph,oh,umph, ah ah, umph,oh,umph ah ah_

I froze right where I was. The Lord was shining down on me today! I sent a video feed to Stacy, and felt her laughter.

_What are you waiting for, Caroline?! Get out there!_ she encouraged. _I'll do it with you in a mirror and send it as a video! Don't forget all of the moves!_ she reminded.

_Let's do it, Stace!_ I agreed enthusiastically.

_all the shawtys in the club_  
_(let me see you chest)_  
_back it up, drop it down_  
_(let me see you chest) _  
_get low n scrub the ground_  
_(let me see you chest) _  
_push it up, push it up_  
_(let me see you chest)_

I laughed freely as I did the dance with Stacy. I hopped back and forth on my pedes in a walking-man style, backing up and going low to slap the ground before I cranked myself back up.

_wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeahhhhh)_  
_wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeahhhhh)_  
_wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeahhhhh)_  
_wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeahhhhh)_  
_get in there yah yah_  
_get in there yah yah _  
_get in there yah yah _  
_get in there yah yah_  
_ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up _  
_ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up _  
_ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up_  
_ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up_

I stepped forward with one pedes and twisted my heel struts on the floor, took it back behind me, and twisted the top of my pede on the floor in a swing rhythm. After a few lines of that, I circled around, balancing on one pede while using the other to turn me around.

_I got em' shakin em just like a congo, _  
_man I'm shaking the city like quakes. _  
_the haters blue the face like gonzo, _  
_cause I'm makin a cake so lets bake. _  
_I'm taking the game, the games mine. _  
_Yall witness a change it's my time. _  
_yea I'm new to the game but yall might wanna save ya whack raps for daylight saving time_  
_I can dance homie, i dont 2-step, _  
_yall looking at something like a true player. _  
_A girl told me that a man that could dance might could possibly get down with the tool in his pants. _  
_Now all my ladies let me see you vibrate. _  
_and when its over you aint gon need ya vibrator._  
_cuz im a pro, make ya bend ya back low den just pound it real fast just like purkulator_

I smiled and laughed as I followed the motions that Stacy did in the mirror with me. We put our hands (or servos) on our hips and swung them back and forth. She put her hands out, pointing in front of her before she rolled her head around, with me doing the exact same the entire time.

We continued the entire song together...and the next song...and the next song...and the next song...

What can I say? Stacy and I loved a good dance party. Plus, Jazz played all of our favorite songs- the Cupid Shuffle, DJ's Got Us Fallin' In Love, Two Step, Wild Ones, the Wop, and Tipsy. By the end of it, though, we were both worn out.

_Reminds me of the time we went to beach music and we were the hype-girls of the party,_ she laughed wearily.

_I still bet that those cops thought that we were drunk or something,_ I laughed.

_Can't go to just a dance party- sober girl probs,_ she quoted.

I laughed again. Wow, I missed my sister. _Thanks for the help, Stace. Talk to you later. _

_You honestly thought that I was just going to let you embarrass yourself in front of your boyfriends and the rest of the Autobots? No way,_ she said jokingly.

I sent the feeling of rolling my optics to her. _Later, Stace. _

_Bye._

I snapped out of my daze and realized that I had been standing alone in the middle of yet another circle that the bots had formed. Had I just been dancing all alone? Ha- awkaaarrrdd...

An unexpected cheer rose from my "audience". They clapped and whistled for me. I flushed and smiled sheepishly. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran out of the crowd and hugged me from both sides.

"That was great," Sunstreaker whispered.

"Certainly easy on the optics," Sideswipe joked lightly.

I smirked at him. "I try. It's the least I could do for my sister."

"I bet you made her proud," Sunstreaker whispered again.

_Heck yeah, you did!_ Stacy laughed in my mind.

_Go away, Stacy. Stop being a creeper,_ I told her.

_Fine, fine, I'm going. Just remember, though- you're not married to them yet!_ she teased me.

_STACY! _

_Have fun! But don't have too much fun._ She winked at me before she left.

I mentally rolled my optics. 'Yes, thank you, Stacy, for reminding me to keep my purity- I had almost forgotten,' I thought sarcastically. 'I guess she's just lookin' out for me like any older sister, though,' I thought with a smile.

"Starfire...would you like to dance?"

The request had me coming out of my daze (I space out way too often). I blinked up at Sunstreaker before I slowly smiled.

"I'd love to," I replied. He took my servo and led me out to where all of the couples were slow-dancing.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me closer to him. I locked my servos behind his neck as he swayed us back and forth.

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

"I've never slow-danced with anyone before," I whispered shyly.

He chuckled softly, the rumble passing through my body because our close contact. "Neither have I," he admitted. "But I'd like to try..." he trailed off. I smiled softly at him, letting my helm fall onto his smooth chest-plates. I let out a happy sigh. Bliss.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with every day_  
_And all the pain I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away_  
_And be the one who catches all your tears_  
_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_  
_And the reason is you_  
_And the reason is you_

He gently lifted my helm up to stare into his optics. He gazed softly at me, and I knew in that moment that I had already fallen for him. He caressed my cheek plating softly, as if I was some precious object that had to be cared for in a fragile manner.

"So beautiful..." he murmured, setting our forehelms together. "And you're mine." I felt my cooling fans turn on at his possessiveness of me. Yet strangely enough...I liked it. I liked knowing the fact that he would fight to keep me and that I was his. It meant more to me than he would ever know.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_  
_A side of me you didn't know_  
_A reason for all that I do_  
_And the reason is you_

I felt Sunstreaker lean in slightly. I closed my optics and leaned in to meet him halfway...

"Well, I think that now would be a good time for a dance!" I heard a happy voice say before I was whisked away into silver arms.

_La La La La La_  
_La La La La La_  
_La La La La La_  
_La La La La La_

"Sideswipe!" I giggled, too surprised and happy to be mad at him for interrupting Sunny and I's almost-kiss.

"I figured that you two had enough time," he said, shrugging. "I need some time with you too, you know," he whispered into my audio, pulling me close to him. I shivered slightly. Primus, did this mech know what he was doing to me?!

_Girl I've been all over the world Looking for you _  
_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_  
_And you're overdue _  
_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio _  
_In that bright white noise _  
_What I been missing in my life _  
_That I been dreaming of _  
_You be that girl _  
_You be that girl _  
_You be_

He twirled me around and caught me in his arms so that he was behind me. I looked back at him and gave him a grin.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_  
_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere _  
_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La _  
_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La La La La La_  
_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La _  
_You, you make me feel so_

He spun me around again so that our forehelms were touching. I felt his cycles of breath on my lip plates and I closed my optics. We leaned in, and...

"Pardon me," a voice called, and I was once again whisked away, but this time by the golden twin. He smirked at my surprised expression. "This, my femme, is called revenge."

I rolled me optics but smiled, nevertheless at him. "You two are so ridiculous," I laughed, shaking my helm. He just smirked at me again.

_Get a little closer to me girl And you'll understand_  
_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_  
_Well, then I'm your man _  
_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_  
_In that bright white noise _  
_What I been missing in my life _  
_What I been dreaming of _  
_You be that girl _  
_You be that girl _  
_You be_

"Now, where were we before my brother so rudely interrupted us?" he asked suavely.

I feigned curiosity. "Hmm...I don't know..." I wondered out loud quietly. I looked up into his optics and smiled. "Oh yeah..." He smiled at me and leaned in again. I followed his movements...

"Comin' through!" Sideswipe called before I was- once again- whisked away by the opposite twin.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_  
_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_  
_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_  
_Ooh Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_  
_Take you 'round the world You know I like it loud_  
_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

I couldn't help but laughing again. "You two are so jealous of each other," I laughed, shaking my helm.

Sideswipe smirked at me. "Well, I thought that I was going to get you for this entire song, but Sunny decided that I wouldn't. I don't think that's very fair, do you?" he asked innocently.

I grinned at him. "Nope, not at all," I agreed with a laugh. "But you did get to go on a date with me," I reminded him.

He pouted at me.

_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La_  
_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La_  
_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La_  
_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La_

_You make me feel, oh_  
_La La La La La_  
_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La_  
_You make me feel so _  
_La La La La La_  
_You make me feel, oh_  
_La La La La La_

He spun me around again so that our lip plates were just centimeters apart.

_Put your hands up _  
_Put your hands up _  
_Let the lights drop_  
_Let the lights drop _  
_Make my world stop _  
_Make my world stop_

I gazed into his optics as he gazed lovingly into mine. My optics shut and I leaned forward...

" 'Scuze me!" Sunstreaker called as he grabbed my servo and pulled me away.

I rolled my optics. "You have **_got_** to be kidding me!" I groaned.

_La La La La La_  
_La La La La La_

He smirked at me. "You might want to get used to this. Neither of us want you to kiss the other first," he told me.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "You're kidding...right?"

He shook his helm. "Nope, not at all."

_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La La La La La _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La La La La La _  
_You make me feel so_  
_ La La La La La _

I stared at Sunstreaker with a confused expression before it softened. Who would I kiss first?

_You make me feel, oh _  
_La La La La La _  
_You make me feel so_  
_La La La La La _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La La La La La _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La La La La La_

I made up my mind.

I pulled Sunstreaker's helm to mine and pressed my lips against his.

..._wow_.

My optics shut as I felt him pull me tight against his body. His lips massaged mine in a heated tempo, unable to separate for more than a split second. I moaned into the kiss and pulled his helm in tighter. We broke apart, panting.

"Wow..." he breathed. I nodded breathlessly before I felt him jerk suddenly.

I opened my optics and looked up at him worriedly. "Sunny...what's wrong?" I asked softly.

He held his servo over his spark and looked toward where Sideswipe had last been. "He left..." he whispered. I nodded in understanding, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before I left to go find Sideswipe.

I waded through the masses and exited through the door. I immediately saw Sideswipe sitting to the right of the door on the floor, his helm in his servos. My optics softened upon seeing him. I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck as I sat down next to him.

"...Sideswipe..." I whispered softly. "I don't love Sunny more than you. I love you both equally," I told him.

His helm lifted to look at me with shocked optics. "You...you love...me? Us? You love us?" he asked in shock.

I nodded my helm. "Yes, Sideswipe, I do. I don't want you to think that I love Sunny more than you, though, because I kissed him first," I told him gently.

He sighed. "I know...I just missed you so much when you were out, and...I finally had the opportunity to kiss you and it was taken away from me..." he trailed off sadly. I smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek plate.

"Well, now's your chance," I told him as I heard slow music coming from the rec-room. He looked up at me, his optics brightening. He smiled softly at me and stood up, holding down a servo for me. I smiled back and accepted it, letting him hold my servo as he lead me back into the rec-room and over to the dance floor.

_I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much" _  
_I could tell you how long I will long for your touch _  
_How much and how far would I go to prove _  
_The depth and the breadth of my love for you?_

I smiled at the lyrics of the song. He gently put his servos on my back and swayed us back and forth slowly. I linked my servos behind his neck and smiled up at him.

_From here to the moon and back Who else in this world will love you like that? Love everlasting, I promise you that From here to the moon and back From here to the moon and back _

_I want you to know you can always depend On promises made and love without end No need to wonder how faithful I'll be Now and on into eternity_

He smiled softly at me and nuzzled his nose plating into mine. "I love you, Starfire," he whispered quietly. I smiled at him again.

_From here to the moon and back _  
_Who else in this world will love you like that? _  
_Forever and always, I'll be where you're at _  
_From here to the moon and back _  
_From here to the moon and back_

Our forehelms touched together, and our optics closed. It was at that moment that I knew that I was going to bond with the Twins. And I didn't need some magical golden box to confirm it for me.

_I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat _  
_I would call out your name to echo through the vast _  
_Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat _  
_From here to the moon and back _  
_And I'll spend forever just proving that fact _  
_From here to the moon and back_

I smiled again before we leaned in and let our lips meet softly. As he kissed me gently, sweetly, tenderly, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that we were going to bond. I just knew that we would.

Even though I was of a completely different species, even though he and Sunstreaker were older than me, and even though they didn't know about my hidden secret, I just knew it.

We were going to be together forever.

And let's face it- who wouldn't want to be with the Twins forever?

Well, besides the Hatchet...

Speaking of which...

"I can't believe that you would let that fragging femme set up fireworks and a bubble machine! Honestly, Jazz!"

Yup, I should probably go over there.

I broke the kiss with Sideswipe and gave him a sheepish grin. "Duty calls," I laughed with a nod toward Hatchet and Jazz. He nodded at me and stole another kiss before he let me go.

"Don't get yourself offlined!" he called out seriously. I laughed at him and gave him a wink before I walked away.

"Ratch, I'm pretty sure that you forgot the confetti cannons," I added casually as I strolled up to Jazz and gave him a high five before I situated myself beside him, cocking my hip out to the side and giving Ratchet a playful glare.

Ratchet groaned. "Primus, femme, do you realize how easy it is for confetti to get stuck in exposed gears and wires?" he asked angrily.

I seemed to consider it for a moment. "Yup, which makes it all the more exciting," I said simply with a laugh.

The medic snarled at me. "Well I oughta-"

" 'Ey, 'ey, now, Doc!" Jazz cut in, stepping in between us. "She ain't don' nothin' wrong- she's jus' tryin' ta help. Loosen up for once in ya life, will ya?" he asked impatiently.

Ratchet sighed. "Fine. I will 'loosen up', but only for tonight!" he warned. "Tomorrow when bots come in complaining of confetti in their joints, then I will have full rights to blaming you," he said, pointing at me.

I put my servos up in a "not guilty" manner. "Fine by me, Ratch," I said sincerely, grinning to myself. The old medic grumbled and walked away mumbling to himself. I frowned. 'Poor Ratchet...he really does need to loosen up...hm...'

I pushed my thoughts aside for later and looked at Jazz. "Let it rip, Jazz!" I called. He smirked and pushed one of the buttons on his DJ stand.

Immediately, a fantastic firework show went off and shimmered from above through the glass ceiling. All of the bots looked up and ooh'd and aah'd at the display. I smirked and pressed another button, setting off the bubbles and confetti. A shout of joy rose from the crowd, making me beam with pride.

I saw everybot curiously looking at the bubbles and popping them like sparklings. I laughed when I saw Fireflight running around popping them all. And poor Red Alert was trying to run away from the "accursed floating orbs"! It was all too great!

I laughed and felt two bots come up from behind me and hug me.

"We love you, Starfire," they whispered.

I smiled and snuggled back into my mechs. Yup, everything was perfect right now.

If only I knew that the golden box had opened, and what would become of my fate.

**Well, I hope that you people are satisfied! :D Sorry that it took me so long to update! Like I said- blame it on writer's block. :P **

**And cliffy, hm? I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews! UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AYO, PEOPLES! :D How y'all doin'? I have a field trip tomorrow through Saturday to Washington D.C. (SCORE!), and so I'm updating early. Don't you just love me? (You know you do) **

**;) **

**Side Note 1: I like doing these little side-note thingys XD**

**Side Note 2: Search "never had a friend like a decepticon" on Youtube. It's by hiccuplover55, and she makes freakin' amazing videos. Seriously, they'll make you laugh, cry, cheer, get angry- it's wonderful, in a strange way. :') Check her out! And BE AMAZED! **

**Side Note 3: Did the last chapter have you wondering what would happen? Look no further! :D **

**Side Note 4: (IMPORTANT) This chapter is right after the party. Okay, so maybe that was "IMPORTANT", but I wanted you to read it so that you would know when it was set. Warning: I can be a rather manipulative author. ;) *Stacy-voice* Lol, jk. X)**

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES! :D**

The box flung open and shot through the drawer that kept it hidden from the rest of the world. It glowed as it hovered in the middle of the room spinning slowly. A golden light burst out of the open box and filled the room before it slowly settled down on the ground in the rubble, closing as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

I walked with the Twins at my sides, my servos in theirs. My helm rested on Sunny's shoulder-plating. I let out an exhausted sigh and started to close my optics when I stumbled.

Sideswipe caught me and grinned. "Tired?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Mhmm..." I mumbled wearily. I felt more than heard him chuckle before he lifted me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way.

"What's the code, 'fire?" Sunstreaker asked. I rattled off the code carelessly and let them take me in and lay me down on my berth.

"Goodnight, femme," they said quietly in unison, kissing me on the helm.

I mumbled a goodnight before I fell into recharge.

* * *

**"Caroline, me dear...arise..."**

My eyes blinked open. Wait- was I human again? I looked down at my hands, confused.

**"Do not be confused, Caroline..." **

I looked up upon hearing the wizened voice. I was in a desert surrounded by beautifully eroded cliffs and rocks. A blinding golden light shone from in front of me. Thirteen large, ancient figures stepped out of the light.

**"Welcome, Caroline," **the one in the middle said kindly in a deep voice. **"The time has come..."**

I shielded my eyes to try to look at the Thirteen Primes. I felt awed by the massive beings. I did a re-count and realized sadly that there were only twelve. The Fallen was still missing. He had never been reconciled.

"Time for what?" I asked softly.

**"To learn of your fate..." **

I squeezed my eyes shut as the light grew brighter and brighter.

* * *

_I opened my optics and flickered them. 'Oh, so __now__ I'm Cybertronian again!' I thought sarcastically. I glanced around and saw that I was on Cybertron-_

_A __**repaired **__Cybertron. _

_My mouth gaped open. Oh my Primus, it was incredible. Hundreds of bridges and highways, tons of average buildings mixed in with the awe-inspiring ones. Certainly a wow-factor. _

_**"Come, Caroline." **_

_I looked to my right and saw Solus Prime smiling at me gently. She waved her servo as if to say "go ahead." _

_I looked confusedly at her. "I've never been here before, though." _

_**"Your spark shall guide you to the right place," **__she told me kindly. I blinked at her and started to wander around. _

_I walked through the downtown market place, the Decagon, and the Hall of Records. There were bots everywhere, but they were all just figments of my imagination- or so I thought. _

_I eventually found my way to a simple housing unit that was in a neighborhood off of the market place. While I knew that it would be rude to go in, I did anyways. To this day, I still couldn't tell you why- only that my spark told me to. _

_I walked into the house through the front door and stopped in the entry hall. It was wonderfully decorated- almost too wonderfully. All of my favorite colors were in the scheme, and everything was placed tastefully and logically. _

_I wandered further into the house, but stopped when I heard a voice. _

_"Danni, could you tell me the story of when you and opis first met, again?" a cute, child-like voice asked. _

_"Of course." _

_I froze. _

_That was __**my voice. **_

_I peeked around the corner and gasped when I saw myself sitting in what looked like a rocking chair, with an adorable silver mechling in my arms. _

_"Once upon a time," myself started, "I was a human named Caroline on the beautiful planet called Earth. One night, when I was really sad, Primus made me into a Cybertronian." _

_"Like me!" the little mechling squealed happily. _

_Myself smiled softly. "That's right, my little Cam! Anyways, after I became a Cybertronian, I met your opis- Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. We got along great, and soon, we were in love." _

_"And bots in love always bond," Cam cut in knowledgeably. _

_"Mhm," myself agreed. "After we bonded, though, something terrible happened!" _

_"The bad, evil Unicron came," the cute sparkling said gravely. _

_"Yes, he did," myself said with the same grave tone. "He tried to tear us apart, but our love was stronger." _

_"And you defeated the bad guy!" Cam cheered. _

_"We did! We did defeat the bad guy," myself agreed enthusiastically. "Then, all of the bots got on a shuttle. Primus gave me a tool called the Sword of Mercury, and with it, we rebuilt Cybertron." _

_"And then you had me!" Cam chirped. _

_Myself smiled softly again. "Yes, yes I did. And Camshaft, I have some news for you."_

_Cam, now known as Camshaft, tilted his helm cutely. "What is it?" he asked innocently. _

_"Would you believe me if I told you that you're going to have a little sister soon?" myself asked with a sly grin. _

_Camshaft's mouth gaped open, and his adorable blue optics grew wide. "I'm getting a little sister?" he asked in awe. _

_Myself nodded my helm. "Yup. Do you want one?" _

_"Yes, yes!" he yelled happily, hugging myself. I smiled softly at the scene of my future self telling the watered-down story as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. _

_"Camshaft? Is that your yelling that I heard?" Sideswipe's voice called. I turned and saw him and Sunstreaker entering the house and shutting the door. The Twins didn't notice me as they walked into the living room. _

_"Yes!" Camshaft squealed, getting up from my future self's lap to hug his opis. "Am I really getting a little sister, opi?" he asked Sunstreaker with wide optics. _

_Sunstreaker chuckled. "Yes, yes you are, Cam. Are you excited?" he asked. _

_"I think he's more than excited," myself said with a laugh, getting up from the rocking chair to kiss the Twins on their cheek plating. "How were things today?" _

_Sideswipe replied, "Oh, you know- the usual..."_

_I started to space out a bit. Why was I allowed to see this? Yes, now I knew my fate, but why were the Primes letting me see it? I'm pretty sure that most people don't know how practically their entire life is going to turn out. _

_**"You needed to see the future so that you may start your preparation, Caroline," **__Solus Prime- whom I hadn't noticed- explained, waving her servo and making the scene disappear. _

* * *

I yelped as I fell back onto the sand of the desert, once again human. "What do you mean by preparation?" I asked, wiping the sand off myself.

Solus and the other Primes smiled sadly at me. **"You shall find out soon, Caroline..."**

* * *

I gasped as I startled awake. I rushed up and flicked on the lights, sighing in relief when the room was flooded in a warm light. I noticed the golden box laying on the floor in the middle of the room, with pieces of the berthside table around it. A knock at the door startled me.

"Starfire?"

I froze when I heard Sideswipe call my name. Scrap.

I moved quickly to brush aside the rubble with my pede and to hide the box. As I ran around, the knocks got louder.

"Starfire? Are you okay, femme?" Sunstreaker called.

In hindsight, I probably should have answered, but I just kept running around cleaning up.

"Starfire, if you don't open the door, then don't think that we won't come in ourselves," Sideswipe told me.

My optics widened and I finally rushed up to the door...

Just as Sideswipe opened it.

My lip-plates landed not-so-gracefully onto his as he caught me in his arms. Our optics widened before they shut. I linked my servos behind his neck and smiled into the kiss, pulling myself into him even further. He tightened his hold on me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

He broke off the kiss after a while and nuzzled his nose plating against mine. "Well, that was a nice good morning," he murmured with a grin.

'It's morning? Where the frag did the night go?!' I mentally screamed, keeping a calm smile on my face plates. "Yeah, I would think so," I said with a quiet laugh. He grinned at me and kissed me on the forehelm before he let me go.

I walked up to Sunstreaker and hugged him. "I thought that I was going to have to just stand here and watch for a while, there," he whispered sulkily.

I looked up at him and smiled softly. "Aw, come on- you know that I love you both equally. I can't kiss you both good morning at the same time," I pointed out.

"Then stop putting it off," he whispered, capturing my lips with his in a heated kiss. _Primus, _this mech was an amazing kisser! Correction- _my mech _was an amazing kisser. After a passionate battle, we broke it off, panting slightly.

"Satisfied?" I teased, tracing patterns on his shoulder plating.

"Not quite," he replied simply.

"Which is why he's here," Sideswipe cut in, making me turn around in Sunny's arms to look at him. "I just got dragged along."

"As if you didn't want to come," I said sarcastically, rolling my optics. I leaned back into Sunny's chest. He put his arms around my waist and I overlapped them with my own, smiling back at him gratefully.

Sideswipe winked at me before continuing. "Anyway, since Sunny here-"

"Don't call me that."

"-didn't get to go on a date with you, he wants to now," Sideswipe finished, giving Sunstreaker a "you're welcome" look.

I raised an optics ridge at Sideswipe. "So you're here...why?" I asked.

"Alright, alright- I'll leave," the silver twin relented, putting his servos up in a "not-guilty" manner.

I laughed and blew him a kiss. He caught it dramatically and walked away with the servo that caught it over his spark. I laughed again before I looked up at Sunstreaker.

"So...about that date?" I asked, setting my forehelm on his with a smile.

"I think it could wait..." he murmured, gazing into my optics with half-lidded ones. We leaned in, and-

"No PDA!" Ratchet shouted out as he passed by our hallway.

"Too late!" I shot back in a loud voice. I shook my helm with a laugh. Sunstreaker smiled at me and grabbed my servo gently.

"Let's go someplace that we won't be disturbed," he suggested, leading me down a hallway. I smiled at him. If only I could stop thinking about the vision that I had just gotten from the Primes in the back of my processor.

**So, there you have it, folks! I listened to music from Singin' in the Rain while I was writing this, and man is it addicting! And do you realize how hard it is for me to give equal attention to the Twins?! It's so hard, because I don't want to leave one not feeling loved. :/ It's rough, man. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and next chapter will be Sunny and Starfire's date and a few other surprises, such as a grumpy old medic and a certain adorable little flier...and possibly an anti-social second in command. ;) **

**See you guys next time! REVIEW! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ayo, peeps! WAAZZZZAAAAPPPP?! XD Anyways, sorry for being gone so long! My weekends are gonna get a little bit crazy for the next few weeks, but after that, I promise that I'll update more! I'll still try to do at least one chapter each weekend, though, okay? LOVE YOU! :D **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**::I'd better not get any sand in my gears while we're there.:: ~Sunstreaker**

**::Oh, stop being such a sparkling!:: ~Starfire**

Sunstreaker swerved into me playfully. If I wasn't in vehicle mode, then I would have rolled my optics. So, I just let my holoform do it for me.

**::Sunny! Stop it! We're on the highway.:: ~Starfire**

**::Fine. But only because you told me too.:: ~Sunstreaker**

I laughed a bit at him. We were on our way to Sandy Point State Park Beach after a long argume- I mean, _discussion_ of where we would go for our date. I wanted to go to the beach (it's the last few days before it'll be too cold to get in the water! come on!), and he wanted to go to the park. So, we decided to go to the beach, then the park.

We rolled to a stop at the beach parking. My holoform grinned and got out of myself...that sounded way too weird. Anyways, I had on a purple cover up over my bathing suit, and I held my towel in one hand before I slung it over my shoulder. I walked over to where Sunny's holoform (not too bad on the optics, if I do say so myself) was glaring down at the sand.

"Sparkling," I snorted before I walked fearlessly onto the sand. I could hear him catching up with me as I tried to find a good place to put my towel down. Not too many people were there, thankfully.

I stood still, looking around some more before I was suddenly picked up and spun around. I giggled as I held on tightly to Sunny. "Sunny! Stop it!" I squealed, laughing with a huge grin. I saw him smirk before he set me back on my feet. I playfully slapped him on the arm before I set down my towel. He soon followed my actions and we both lied down on our backs.

After a few minutes of silence, I rolled over onto my side and propped my head up in my hand. "See? It's not so bad, now is it?" I asked teasingly.

He rolled over onto his side and grinned at me. "Nothing could be bad if you're here," he said matter-of-factly.

I put a hand over my heart dramatically. "Aww, you cared enough to look up a cheesy line. How sweet," I feigned, even though I was blushing.

He frowned at me and rolled back onto his back. My smile melted into a worried expression. I scooted myself up against his side.

"Sunny, you know that I was just kidding," I whispered, trying to look into his eyes.

He sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just not good at this kind of thing," he told me, shaking his head.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you think that I'm any better at it?" I asked.

He rolled over again to look into my eyes. "Yes," he answered. "You always know what to say, or how to encourage me. It's ridiculous. You're exactly what I want to be, yet I know I can't be- perfect."

I blushed and looked down. "Sunny, I'm far from perfect. I hope you know that," I said, suddenly downcast.

He gently made me look up into his blue eyes. "But you're perfect to me," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "And that's all that matters."

I sighed happily and snuggled into him some more. He put a protective arm around my waist, and his chin rested on top of my head. I smiled blissfully as I listened to his heart beat mixed with the waves crashing rhythmically in the background. I focused on the feeling of his strong arm around me, the softness of his skin, and how our bodies fit together perfectly.

"And you're perfect for me..." I mumbled quietly.

With another sigh, I fell into a light sleep.

_A siren. A red light. It all happened so fast. Before I knew it, I was on the battle field. _

_I rushed around, watching humans evacuate the area as we fought off the Decepticons. I pulled a large sword out and slashed through a Decepticon before I felt a sharp pain rip through my shoulder. _

_I fell to the ground, landing harshly on the concrete. I looked up and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rushing toward me before they, too, fell. I struggled to pull myself over to them. When I got to them, I saw what I never wanted to see. _

_There optics were fading slowly. Energon poured out of their wounds, and I could somehow feel their sparks fading. _

_I tried to scream out, put no noise came. I was muted, forced to watch them slowly offline. I tried in vain to let out an agonized scream._

My eyes flashed open and I sat up straight, breathing in for air. Panicked, short breaths rattle through my body. I could hardly feel Sunstreaker shaking me.

"Starfire! Starfire! What's wrong?" he asked, shaking me by the shoulders.

With no words, I threw myself at him and started crying, shaking and shivering as I clutched onto him. His arms wrapped around me immediately, using his hands to rub comforting circles on my back.

"Sweetspark, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Y-you o-of-ffli-ined," I stuttered, still shaking. "Y-you a-and S-Sidesw-wipe."

Sunstreaker drew away to look into my eyes, gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. "No we didn't, Sweetspark. We're still here. And we'll never leave you," he whispered.

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, but the Decepticons-"

"Aren't here anymore," he finished. "You're okay. We're okay. It's alright, Starfire- there's no need to be worried," he softly reminded me.

I looked up at him with teary eyes, searching for truth in his.

And I found it.

Without holding myself back, I crashed my lips into his. His eyes widened for a split second before they closed with mine. He slowly lowered us to the ground so that I was on top of him. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pulled my tight against him. He rolled us over so that we was on top of me, breaking the kiss as he did so.

He pressed another quick kiss to my lips before he let out a sigh. We both opened our eyes and gazed into one another's. I shook my head. "That wasn't enough," I whispered. He took my cue and leaned in for another kiss. My lips met his once again.

As we kiss, I felt his tongue run over my lips. I gladly opened my mouth and let him in, meeting his tongue with my own in a fierce battle of passion. After a while, he stopped. Just when I was about to ask why, I felt light kissed being trailed down my neck and onto my shoulder. I moaned at the sensation as he kept going.

When he was done, I grabbed his face and forced it back up to meet mine, thrusting my tongue in. I felt him growl as he fought back. After a long battle, we broke it off, panting heavily.

He lightly kissed my forehead. "I love you," he murmured.

I opened my eyes and put my arms around his neck, nuzzling my nose against his. "And I love you," I whispered with a love-struck grin. He grinned back at me before he got off of me. We both stood up, grabbed our towels, and intertwined our fingers, walking away in a silent bliss.

* * *

Prowl sighed. This was not how his day was supposed to go.

It was supposed to be a nice, pleasant day filled with his beloved data pads and silence. Well, until Jazz would visit to give him energon, of course. Then after that it would be silent again, though.

The day had actually started out quite well- it was after Jazz's visit, however, that it started going down hill.

Jazz, being the kind bot and friend that he was, had brought Prowl a cube of energon just the way the SIC like it- warm and spiced, not unlike human hot tea. It was soothing to the workaholic, and Jazz would do almost anything to get his friend to take at least a small break from his work to enjoy his energon.

But the problem wasn't the energon. No, not at all. In fact it seemed as thought Jazz had added an extra sweetener to the energon today.

The problem was what else the sociable TIC brought with him.

news that the Twins and Starfire were together. Oh, joy. Another couple of love-struck bots in the ranks.

No, Prowl didn't hate Fireflight. Secretly, he was endeared by the little flier. But on a day such as this, when all should be calm, the last thing that Prowl wanted was an adorable, chatty flier in his office.

Hence Prowl's sigh.

The little bundle of wires and energy was sitting in a chair in front of Prowl's desk, bouncing in the seat as he looked around curiously. He had talked non-stop before Prowl had nicely asked him to be quiet so that he could focus.

' "Let him stay here," Jazz says. "He's a great little mech," Jazz says,' Prowl internally ranted. Contrary to popular belief, Prowl actually did have a lot of emotion. He just didn't let it show. Unfortunately, building up a lot of frustration toward his best friend and the little flier did nothing to help him stay focused on his data pads.

Fireflight decided at that moment that it would be a wonderful time to make a popping sound with his lip plates.

Prowl twitched, but shrugged it off, re-focusing on his current data pad.

Fireflight popped his lips again.

Prowl twitched.

_Pop._

Twitch.

**_Pop._**

Twitch.

**_POP._**

"Are you done?" Prowl asked, thoroughly enraged as he shot up out of his chair, glaring down at the flier.

Fireflight's optics widened. "O-oh, I-I'm so sorry, Sir! I didn't mean to annoy you," he apologized quickly, scooting back into the chair as if he was trying to disappear.

Prowl sighed heavily as he dropped back into his chair, putting his helm in his servos. "Why, again, are you here?" he asked insinuatingly, looking through his digits.

Fireflight squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "Well...I, um...I have a check-up with Doctor Ratchet, although I'm scared. Does he really reformat bots into toasters?" the scared little bot asked, looking up with wide optics.

Prowl was about to lose it and rant about how illogical it was to even consider reformatting a bot into a toaster, but he stopped himself when he saw the frightened look in Fireflight's optics. Prowl took a moment to think clearly.

"Why are you here, though?" he asked.

"Jazz said that you would protect me from Doctor Ratchet," Fireflight said in a quiet voice. "All my brothers went flying, although they said that there might be a storm later on, so they didn't want me to get caught in it, so the left me here," he said.

Prowl pushed aside the urge to inform the little bot on his long, grammatically-incorrect run-on sentence. Instead, he listened to what he actually said.

His brothers had left him here all alone while he was scared of a check up with Ratchet.

How dare they!

Prowl optics narrowed as he stood up again.** ::Optimus, make sure that the Aerialbots come to me when they return from their flight.:: ~Prowl**

**::Might I ask why?:: ~Optimus Prime**

**::They left Fireflight here alone while he's scared of going to a check up with Ratchet. They are not being very responsible for their little brother.:: ~Prowl**

**::I see. Not that this does not concern me as well, but why has this irked you so much, my friend?:: ~Optimus Prime**

**::He is a flier. I am a Praxian. Though our wings our different, we are based off of similar coding. The fact that his gestalt brothers left him is inexcusable.:: ~Prowl**

**::Very well. They are to report to you when they return.:: ~Optimus Prime**

**::Thank you.:: ~Prowl **

Prowl looked down at the frightened bot- who had just stared at him confusedly the entire time- and softened his optics.

"Come. I'll take you to Ratchet," the older bot said.

Fireflight shook his helm. "No, I don't want to!" he squealed, drawing his legs into his chest.

Prowl bent down so that he was on optic-level with him. "I'll be there the entire time. It'll be over before you know it," Prowl tried to convince him. "And between you and me, Ratchet can't really reformat a bot into a toaster," Prowl said, letting the smallest of smiles appear on his faceplates.

Fireflight's optics filled with hope. "Really?"

"Really," Prowl confirmed with a nod. "Come on, now."

Fireflight uncurled himself and hopped down from the chair. He looked up at Prowl and nodded. They exited the office and made their way down the short hallway to the medbay.

Prowl watched Fireflight as he took in a deep cycle of breath. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Fireflight hesitated before he nodded slowly. "Yes."

Prowl put his servo on the door but froze when he felt Fireflight suddenly grab his other servo. Prowl blinked for a moment before he shrugged it off and let the little flier have his comfort.

Prowl opened the door. Fireflight scurried behind him and hid behind his legs. Ratchet looked up and glanced behind Prowl.

"Hello, there, Fireflight. I've been expecting you," Ratchet greeted. "Are you ready for your check up?" he asked, motioning to a berth.

Fireflight looked out from behind Prowl's legs and slowly made his way to the berth.

**::You're certainly being more well-mannered than usual.:: ~Prowl**

**::Shut the frag up. Do you realize how hard it is for me to do this?:: ~Ratchet**

**::I cannot even begin to imagine. How does Moonracer stand you?:: ~Prowl**

**::Only Primus knows.:: ~Ratchet**

**::Truer words have never been spoken.:: ~Prowl**

Ratchet side-glared at Prowl before he looked back to Fireflight. "Alright, now, I'm just going to scan you with this device here," he said, motioning to the scanner in his servo. "It'll feel a little funny, but it'll be over before you know it, okay?"

Fierflight took in a shaky cycle of breath. "O-okay."

Ratchet nodded and quickly took the scan. Fireflight giggled a little bit. "That tickles!" he squealed, falling back onto the berth laughing. Prowl smiled at the giggling little mech. His happiness was contagious.

Maybe he could learn to really like this flier.

"You see? All done," Ratchet said, checking the results on his scanner. "And you're good to go. Nothing outside the usual. Run along, now," he commented, motioning to the door.

Fireflight's smile widened and he hopped off the berth, glancing toward the berth and then up at Prowl. "We gonna go, now?" he asked.

Prowl nodded. "Yes, we are. Say thank you to Doctor Ratchet, first, though," he told the little bot.

Fireflight smiled again before he looked over at Ratchet. "Thank you, Doctor Ratchet!" he called out before he started toward the door, dragging Prowl by the servo with him.

"Oh, and Prowl?" Ratchet called. Prowl stuck his helm back in the door.

"Have fun with your new best friend," Ratchet said with a smirk. Prowl was about to correct him before Fireflight pulled him through the door.

"Come on!" Fireflight said.

Prowl stopped right outside the door and considered what Ratchet said for a moment before he looked down at Fireflight. "Fireflight, how would you like to be my new assistant?" he asked.

Fireflight jumped up into the air happily. "Yes, Sir, I would love to be!" he squealed, rushing toward Prowl to hug him.

Prowl jerked back at the contact, before he slowly allowed himself to hug the bot back.

**WOW, that was hard to write. I must be getting the writer's block cold. ACHOO! **

**Ugh. :P REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IIII'MMMM ALIIIIVE! Did you guys miss me? ;) Sorry for being so fraggin busy lately! It's made me so mad that I didn't have any time for my fanfictions! Oh, and I loved all of y'alls' ideas! They shall all be worked in eventually- don't worry! **

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Sunstreaker's optics blazed with a dreadful tinge of red as he added the..._special _serum into the sprayer. Sideswipe snickered with a grin. He stepped back and looked at their creation.

No- their **masterpiece**.

_Let's get outa here, _Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker nodded mechanically, seeming to be in a daze. Sideswipe nudged him through the bond again. The golden twin's helm lifted, the red tinge gone from his optics.

_Slagger deserves what's coming, _Sunstreaker growled. Sideswipe nodded his helm in silent agreement.

So, why were the Twins up at 5am setting up paint remover guns at the door of the rec-room? Well...

**_~Flashback~ _**

_Sunstreaker stole one last kiss from Starfire before he let her go. She smiled broadly at him and shut the door to her quarters behind her. He let out a long sigh. What a wonderful date. _

_The usually volatile mech waltzed down the hallway in a happy daze, smiling stupidly. He re-capped the entire date in his processor over and over again. It had been perfect. No, she was perfect. His beautiful Starfire._

_He continued down the hallway like this, unaware of everything around him- including the group of gossiping femmes that had just rounded the corner. Gossiping femmes was normal, anyways. He kept walking until he heard one word. _

_"-Starfire!" _

_He whipped right around to level them with a steady look. It had been Arcee who had gasped his beloved's designation. Why were they talking about her? _

_"What was that about Starfire?" he asked in a straight monotone._

_Chromia gave a reprimanding look to the younger bot, forcing him to soften his glare. If there was one bot he knew not to tick off, it was Ironhide's sparkmate. _

_"How about you ask Tracks," a feisty reply came from Firestar, the red and orange femme nearly fumming. _

_Sunstreaker's optics narrowed upon hearing the name of the self-proclaimed "Primus's gift to femmes." What was he doing around his Starfire?_

_Chromia's servos tightened into fists and her dentas ground together as she blurted harshly, "I tell you! If only my mech had been there! He could've straightened that perv out! I-" _

_"NO," Sunstreaker cut her off forcefully. "If any mech is going to deal with him, then it'll be me. First I want to know what it is that he did, though. So speak up." _

_All of the femmes (most of whom were frightened by the protectiveness of the yellow mech) glanced toward either Chromia, Moonracer, or Firestar. _

_Moonracer finally stepped forward. "I'll tell you, but I'm warning you- you aren't gonna like it," she warned. _

_"Just spit it out already," he growled, optics narrowing with each passing click. He didn't like what was going on- not one bit. He wanted to know what happened to his femme, and he wanted to know NOW. _

_Moonracer hesitated. Slag, she knew what would happen if he found out. Ratchet himself wanted to offline the multi-colored femmes-mech, saying that "That slagging son of a glitch has no right- frag, no REASON- to touch that poor little femme that way! Frag, did he lose his processor or something?! And if he hasn't, then I'll make sure he does!"_

_Yeah, not good. _

_The femmes and mech stood in a tense silence. _

_"Starfire was practically fraggin' molested by Tracks!" _

_Everybot's helm turned to Arcee, who slightly cowered under their glares. Sunstreaker, however, simply nodded at her before he pivoted on his heel and stalked away. Chromia frowned. She had seen the fire in his optics. And by the looks of it, so had every other femme. _

**_~Flashback over~_**

Oh yeah, Sunstreaker was ticked off. Although that would be the understatement of the solar cycle.  
That mech (Sunstreaker couldn't even think, let alone say his designation) needed lessons in a painful way.

A way that Sideswipe was very ready to assist Sunstreaker in giving.

So, they stood back and admired their masterpiece. It had plenty of what humans called "batteries" to keep it running for as long as they wanted it to.

You see, Tracks insisted on always being the first one in the rec room each morning. Some slag along the lines of "bots need to see something beautiful first thing in the morning, and I don't need extra beauty recharge anyways- it does nothing since I'm already gorgeous."

So, step one: Tracks arrived at rec room door.

Step two: He trips over a thin wire that sets off a net to come up and swallow him.

Step three: Paint remover guns start from all different angles.

Step four: Tracks stays in net with pattern of said net patterned onto his paint job all morning to be laughed at and humiliated.

It was really rather simple.

Slagger deserved it.

* * *

_And then...we kinda kissed a bit, and...yeah..._I told my mom awkwardly.

_Ugh, my baby's all grown up! _She feigned dramatically.

_It's about time!_James commented, adding in his two cents as always.

_James, you're in class- focus on your work instead of my love life! _I reminded him. He rolled his eyes over the bond at me.

_Yeah, yeah. You sound like Dad,_He grumbled.

_Sucks to suck, _Stacy added wisely.

_Stacy! _my mom chided while James and I laughed.

_Lol, hota-kah, Mom,_she retorted.

_Stacy, no one understands your Spanish, _I laughed.

_Hota-kah is jk. Make sense? _she asked in a smart-aft voice.

_Ja. Speaking of Spanish, shouldn't you be paying attention to it right now? _I pointed out.

_Pfft, I don't have Spanish until right before lunch. I'm in A.P.E.S. right now,_ she scoffed. _It's soooo boring. I'll learned all this stuff last year anyways!_

_Fair enough, _I decided.

_So...? What happened next on your date?_ My mom pressed. _I still think that you're too young to be dating..._she added on.

_Well, we left the beach,_ I said, ignoring her last comment, _and we walked around the monuments for a bit. You could still see the cracks in the Lincoln memorial from when Megatron shot off the head of it,_I told them.

_Really? I forgot about that part..._Mom commented.

_Yeah, I did, too. This is movie-verse, though. But anyways, over all it was a great date! We got back and he gave me a kiss goodnight. I don't think I ever fell asleep..._I told them.

_Dawwwww, how ca-yuuuute, _Stacy drawled sarcastically.

I laughed at her. _Yeah, yeah- yuck it up. Oh, and did I mention the fact that I can turn into a human for an hour?_

_...uh, no. _Dad replied.

_Oh, well, on the side of the box is a little poem-type-chant-thingy. I read it out loud by accident, and BAM! I turned into a human for an hour! It was pretty cool, _I told them. I held myself back from telling them about the prophecy on the box. No need to worry them with it.

_By the way, the Decepticons are gone...right? _my mom checked worriedly.

_Yup,_ I confirmed. _They're all gone as far as I know. Thank the Lord for that- I'd be screwed._

_Ha, yeah, you would, _Stacy laughed.

_Oh, geez, thanks for the support,_ I said, rolling my optics. _Anyways, I'm gonna go now. Talk to ya later!_

_Bye! _they all chorused together. I smiled and sent them love through the bond. My smile grew when they all sent it back. I came out of my trance and looked around my room. It was about eight in the morning, and right when I woke up, Mom had asked how I was. Thus our conversation.

I thought back to what my mom said. It was a good thing that the Decepticons were gone, or else I would be. I cringed at the thought of getting killed on the battle field. Yeah...not a pleasant thought.

I wasn't really in the mood to do anything at the moment. The twins were in the brig because of a prank (a warning came over the P.A. system), Fireflight was now Prowl's little assistant (he had been so excited that he tackled me in a hug right when Sunny and I got back), 'Bee and Arcee were on a date, and I was just too lazy at the moment to go down to the rec room and find somebot to hang out with.

Although the fact is, me and boredom never really mixed. So I was in quite a predicament.

I stared around my room before an idea popped into my helm. I could practice my ballet stretches. Sure, it was kind of useless, considering the fact that I could no longer take ballet lessons anyways, but why not? I didn't have anything better to do.

I got up off my berth and went over to the door and made sure that it was locked. 'Psh, duh, of course it is!' I laughed at myself, thunking myself on the helm. I went over to the drawer that I put all of my human stuff in and dug around until I found my ballet bag and all of my other clothes. I smiled and set them over on my berth. I also found a mirror that used to hang in my closet and I set it out against my human bedside table, which I had set my iPod dock up on.

I pushed my berth to the middle room so that I would have plenty of lighting. I went over and got out the little golden box. I stood up on my berth and looked down at the glyphs.

"_Dreams come true_  
_in the lieu_  
_of things we do not want._  
_By and by,_  
_day and nigh,_  
_your humanity will love to taunt. _  
_Say this verse,_  
_and your wish will reverse,_  
_but only for a little while._  
_Be careful with it,_  
_only use when the day is lit,_  
_be wise, young child_," I chanted softly.

I slowly shrunk down into my human form. I looked down at myself and found that I was in my pajamas- a transformers t-shirt, my faded-blue, hand-me-down sweatpants, and my favorite fuzzy socks. I made a face in the mirror and I hopped around on one foot, tugging off my socks. I pulled my ballet slippers out of my bag and slipped them on.

I started some soft, ballet music on my iPod. I breathed in a deep breath. The familiarity was so calming.

I laid down on my stomach on the floor and put my legs into what my ballet teacher always called "froggy position." I can still remember as clear as day when she once said that she couldn't understand why I could do this one stretch so well, but I couldn't do splits very easily. She said that I had a certain type of hips where it didn't allow it. And also there was the fact that my muscles in my legs were very tight.

"You know, I once had a student whose legs were tighter than yours. He thought that he would never be able to do splits, although after a year of doing his stretches every single day, he had all of his splits perfectly, and he was my best student. So there is no excuse as to why you shouldn't have your splits by the end of the year. Trust me- it'll help so much, and you'll never regret it," she added upon my nervous laugh.

That was during my Ballet II class. I was in what they called "Ballet 2-and-a-half." It was really just something that they made up for me at my dance studio. The previous year had been my first time doing ballet, and so they'd put me with the younger class. This year I was in my level for one class, and in the younger level for another. So, Ballet III on Tuesdays with people my age, and Ballet II on Thursdays with the younger people. It ensured that I would still have my basics solidified.

Ever since my teacher told me that story, and ever since she decided to keep me in the younger level, I'd been determined to prove myself- to show that I truly deserved to be in the higher levels, and that I would work on whatever she gave me. Even now knowing that I'll probably never see again, I still want to fulfill my goal, even though getting my splits would probably be useless now.

I thought over all of this as I laid in my froggy position. 'She would be proud of me. And so would all of my other ballet friends,' I thought with a sad smile.

For the next fifteen minutes, I stretched myself beyond my limits. I forced myself down to just barely two inches above the floor in my left, right, and middle splits. I also was almost able to completely bend myself over in half by the end of it. Overall, I was pretty proud of myself, and even though my legs felt like jello, I'd never felt better in my life. The whole thing had given me an adrenaline rush somehow.

I got up and shook out my legs and stretched out my back, feeling it pop a bit. Better.

I changed my music to my party playlist and put it on shuffle. I grinned when my favorite song, "Wild Ones", came on first. Oh, if only Stacy could be with me now to have an impromptu dance party.

For the next thirty minutes or so, I went through my clothes and tried on different outfits while dancing around like an idiot and just being silly. Yes, this was what I called fun.

I posed in front of the mirror, grinning as I looked over my current outfit. I had on my black combat boots, my favorite comfy jeans, a black cami, and my grey biker-looking bomber jacket. Really, overall, it was a very biker-looking outfit. I knew that if my mom saw me, she'd say that all of the dark colors "over-powered me", but I actually liked it.

I smiled into the mirror again, striking another weird pose. 'Why is being silly so fun?' I wondered. I crossed my arms and shrugged. 'Meh- whutevs,' I laughed in my Stacy-voice.

I walked over to my clothes to change, and

_wooo__**ooOOOOOOOoo**__ooo__**ooOOOOOOOOoo**__oo__**ooOOOOOOOOOOOOoo**__ooooo_

I slammed my hands over my ears. What the frag was a siren going off for? I saw a red light coming from under my door. What the slag was going on?!

I ran to the edge of my berth, but stopped short. It was at least a seven foot drop. Frack, I still had about fifteen minutes before I turned back into a Cybertronian! And if I tried to jump, then I had no doubt that I'd land on my foot wrong and twist an ankle.

I hesitated as I looked down. There really was no way that I could land safely on my feet. It was two feet more than my height, and I

"Starfire! The Decepticons are-"

I gasped.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker charged into the room and looked frantically around.

Our eyes and optics locked.

I was frozen.

"...back..."

The words died on Sideswipe's lip plates.

They blinked at me.

Frag.

**Woah, now! How did they get out of the brig? What's this about Decepticons? Will they know who Caroline is? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT TIME?! **

**Side Note: And yeah, that whole ballet part? All totally true. Ballet is so BOSS. :D I love my teacher so much! She has so much faith in me.**

**Second Side Note: And please- who doesn't try on outfits and dance around their room in their spare time? X) I do that all the time!**

**Anways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Didn't see that comin', hm? I'm already writing the next chapter! Can't wait to hear review from you lovely people! I missed y'all so much. :') **

**REVIEW! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ello, mates! Well, Ah'm tryin' ta make up fer lost tahm, now. X) **

**So, ENJOY THE CRAZINESS! :D**

I blinked my eyes at the two.

Frag.

They blinked back at me.

As if the moment wasn't already tense enough, an explosion rocked the base that second.

The ground shook and trembled. I felt my berth move under me, and before I knew it, I was falling off the edge. Sideswipe jumped and caught me safely in his cupped servos- just in time before I met the floor.

His wide blue optics looked into my frightened turquoise eyes with guarded hope. "Starfire?" he breathed questioningly.

I threw him a quirky, guilty, nervous, half-smile. "Actually, my name is Caroline."

Sideswipe blinked at me again. He slowly nodded his helm. Another explosion shook him out of his trance. He stood up and looked around at the fallen furniture strewn around my room.

"We need to get out of here. Now," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

I looked up at Sunstreaker, who hadn't moved. Sunstreaker had never looked so confused- so _innocent_- before. It was as if the ground had fallen out from beneath his pedes.

Which in all realty, it was about to.

Another explosion.

I let out a scream.

Darkness.

* * *

Darkness everywhere. What had happened? Sideswipe had no clue.

He felt something heavy on top of his chassis, making him feel suffocated. His processor felt fuzzy, and on top of that, he was struggling to open his optics. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Starfire.

He'd been let out of the brig with Sunny on the account that Prowl found out what Tracks had done to deserve the prank when the alarm went off. They had rushed to Starfire's room and entered the code and when the door opened, there had been a...

human?

Sideswipe vaguely wondered if his memory files had been corrupted. Why was there a human femme in Starfire's quarters? As he kept wondering, his processor slowly re-sharpened.

His optics shot open.

That human femme had looked like Starfire's holoform.

And then she fell.

And she said that her designation was Caroline.

_Primus, this is all so screwed up! _Sunstreaker groaned.

_Sunny! Where are you?! What happened?! Where's Starfire?! Is she okay?! Primus, are you okay?! _Sideswipe fired off questions worriedly.

_I'm fine- remember that last explosion? The floor caved in. We dropped to the first level, I think. I don't know where Starfire is. Or where that human that looked like her holoform is, _Sunstreaker replied in a borderline searing anger tone.

_Calm down, Sunny. It won't help anything,_ Sideswipe soothed gently. _We need to get out of here- and find Starfire. _

_How are we supposed to find her if she's human? Frag, what if she isn't human? What if that was just her holoform, and she was somewhere else? _Sunstreaker rambled senselessly.

_It doesn't matter- we're going to find her, _Sideswipe insisted.

_Right. Let's get out from under this rubble first, though. _

_Always the smart one, bro. _

_Well, one of us has to be._

* * *

My optics flickered online, and I took in a sharp breath. I was Cybertronian...again. Frag, that actually happened, didn't it? If it wasn't for all of the (what I assumed) rubble on top of me, I'd facepalm. I'd really screwed up this time. How did I forget that the Twins knew the code to my quarters?

'Well this is just fan-freaking-tastic,' I grumbled, looking around. It was pitch black, and- wait, was that a bit of light?

I focused my optics in on the small speck of light. It shone through a tiny little crack. I tugged and pulled until I was able to get my arms up to my faceplate. I put as much pressure as my weakened body could onto the area with the light, and I soon pushed a hole through.

"Hello?!" I called, coughing on dust. "Hello?! Somebot?!" I yelled.

"Sunny! Did you hear that?"

My spark froze. I knew that voice, even now in my semi-dazed state.

"Hear what?"

"That voice! It was Starfire- I know it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Do you really want to take the chance of leaving her down there?"

"Slag no!"

"Then get over here and help me, you slagger!"

"Sides..." I whispered hoarsely.

Rubble from all around me was flung away hurriedly. I felt the air breath on my arms and what little of my legs were exposed. Finally, the metal and stone covering my helm were ripped away.

I blinked at the harsh light, my optics barely being able to focus on the silver and golden forms that were leaning down in front of me.

I smiled wearily and fell offline.

* * *

"Primus, what is this femme's problem?! She should just fraggin' live here if she's gonna get hurt so darn much!"

'Well, that's nice to wake up to,' I thought with a mental chuckle. I powered my optics online and let them focus. The first thing that they focused on (besides the medbay...which looked different for some reason) was an angry force in the form of the feared medic Ratchet.

"You, Missy! Just what were you thinking!" he boomed, quickly running a million plus scans over me.

I gave him the best sarcastic smile that I could manage. "Uh...I wasn't. I usually don't," I said with a hoarse laugh. Primus, my voice sounded awful!

He sent me a glare before it softened. "Starfire, I'm serious- you need to stop doing this. War is no place for just doing whatever- if you keep letting this stuff happen, then you won't survive," he told me sadly. "I couldn't bear to have to disassemble another fellow Autobot...let alone a femme."

I gave him a puzzled look. "War? What did I miss while I was out? Heck, how long was I out?"

Ratchet sighed. I had the feeling that this wouldn't be good.

"You were out for just two days, thank Primus," he reported, ignoring my shocked expression and instead looking over the data gathered from his scans. "And the Decepticons are back...somehow. No bot's sure how. Just like how no bot's sure why the Twins reported seeing you as a human, yet your actual Cybertronian form was no where to be seen," he stated with a trace of accusation in his voice.

"So...anything you want to say?"

I sighed. "Do you want the long version or the short version?" I asked, rubbing my optics.

Ratchet sat down in one of those rolly-chairs that you would usually see in a doctor's office. "We have plenty of time."

I took in a huge breath to calm my nerves. 'You knew this would happen eventually, Caroline,' I reminded myself.

"SobasicallyI'mahumanandafterareallybadbre akupPrimusdecidedtogivemease condchanceinyourworldand-"

"Woah," Ratchet stopped my rambling. "Slow down, Starfire."

"It's Caroline..." I mumbled quietly, looking down at my servos shamefully.

"Caroline..." he said, testing it out. "Okay then, Caroline. Tell me your story- slowly," he added.

And so, for the next thirty minutes or so, I explained in detail my predicament down to every conversation and prophetic word that I could remember (I had to cough every now and then). At the end of it, I stared at Ratchet, waiting for a response. He seemed to be contemplating something.

Finally, he gave an answer. "I always knew from the first day that you arrived that you were going to be special...and now I know why."

I blinked at him. 'Well...not quite the response that I was expecting.'

I stared at him. "...what?" I finally blurted, letting my confusion show clearly on my face.

Ratchet looked at me with an indescribable look. "You're special- that much is clear. And from what you've told me, we're going to go back to Cybertron because of you. That in itself is a miracle, but then the fact that it'll be repopulated? Even more of a miracle- and it's because of you. Think about it, Sta- I mean, Caroline. That couldn't happen in a million light years! Primus, it shouldn't happen! But it will," he finished, hope shining in his optics.

I considered it for a moment. "Yeah...I guess that would make me kind of special, wouldn't it?"

Ratchet scoffed. "You, youngling, really do need to think more."

I shot him a playful glare. "Hey, now! My processor's still fuzzy from being buried under rubble, thank you very much!" and that was when the last of my vocal processors lost power.

_**Help! **_I mouthed to him.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Caroline, what are you doing? Speak up."

I rolled my optics. **::I can't, you dumbaft! My vocals are shot!::**I practically yelled over the comm. link.

He shot me a reprimanding look. "Now, now- no need to be disrespectful, young femme," he corrected me.

**::Yes, .::**I grumbled, saluting him sarcastically. He let out a small chuckle.

"Now, lie down. I'm going to have to put you to sleep for this operation," he informed me, getting out some tools.

**::OPERATION?!::**

"Yes, but only a minor one."

**::Ratchet, if you use a needle on me, then I'll-::**

"You'll what?"

**::I'll...I'll sic Prowl on you!::**

"I'm pretty sure that Prowl would agree with me on this one. It is logical, after all."

**::Ratchet, I'm warning you! I- ****_ACK!_:: **

Ratchet smirked at me. "Have a pleasant recharge."

_**You are so dead,**_ I mouthed before I promptly fell offline, an I.V. stuck firmly in one of my arm circuits.

* * *

Sideswipe laid on his top bunk, his arm swinging lazily over the side. Primus, he had never been so flat out BORED. Or worried. And with both happening at the same time, then it might as well be a day to write down in the historical archives.

Ratchet had forced the Twins to leave after they'd stayed by her for a day, insisting that Starfire would be fine, and that if they didn't leave, that they would be turned into toasters. And even though Sideswipe had no clue as to what a toaster was, he as sure as the Pit did not want to be one.

Sideswipe cast a bored glance down at Sunstreaker, who was on his side and looking like he was thinking over something important.

"Suuunnnnyyyy..." Sideswipe groaned. "I'm bored."

On most occasions, the golden twin would have promptly told his silver counterpart to never call him by his dreadful nickname, but at the moment, Sunstreaker was too deep in thought.

_...how come she never told us? _he questioned softly.

_Starfire? Well...I mean...I'm sure she had a good reason. Why are you asking? _Sideswipe replied.

_Just curious...I mean...just the other day, while we were on our date, we talked about being completely honest with each other...and she didn't mention it at all...I just...I don't know..._he mumbled.

_I don't know either, bro. This whole thing is confusing,_ Sideswipe sighed._ There's not much we can do but keep loving her and being there for her, especially now that the war's started up again. _

_I'll offline before she does in this fraggin' war,_ Sunstreaker vowed.

_I'm with ya on that one, bro. Wanna go see how she's doing? _Sideswipe offered.

_Yeah, let's go, _Sunny agreed. They got up off of their berths and made their way down the hallway, Sideswipe leading the way. They'd already moved back to Diego Garcia in just the past two days. The DC base was trashed and totally torn down and ripped to shreds. It was unlike any other Decepticon attack before. It didn't matter to them that the cons knew where the Diego base was- they just needed a base before they could even think about organizing an strike back.

They rounded the corner and walked up to the medbay entrance.

**Wow, a rather anti-climactic cliffy, yes? *nod, nod* So, anyways, I hope y'all liked this chapter, and I hope that y'all will review! I've missed you guys! :(**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AYO PEEPS! Well, I wrote this chapter in my spare time (*ahem* spare time= time I should've been paying attention) in class and during Halloween night as I was waiting by the door to give out candy to the little kids in my neighborhood. No one dressed up as a transformer! D: So ashamed of my neighbors! **

**And this chapter has some IronhidexChromia, as requested by the lovely ****_Anonymous BW FG!_**** And I haven't forgotten about all of your requests! They shall all come into fruition eventually! **

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! :D**

"Now Starfire-"

"Caroline, sweetspark."

"I knew that! Now Caroline, you need to put more force into your kicks. You'll get no where with what you're doing."

"Ironhide, I was trained for grace, not power."

"She has a point."

"Thank you, Chromia!"

I let out a giggle as Ironhide huffed irritably. True to his word, the surgery hadn't taken Ratchet more than a few clicks. He said that regardless of the short amount of time needed, my processor needed to be put to sleep. Apparently it was on high alert because of the attack, and it would have labeled him as a threat.

Soon after I woke up, Ironhide and Chromia burst into the medbay, declaring that I need training.

Oh, joy.

And did I mention that we're now at the Diego Garcia base?

(Apparently, some humans stayed here after the events of the second movie to keep it maintained in case of an emergency. The Autobots left so that there would be no signals on the island, taking it off the Cons' hit list, or some scrap like that.)

So, now, I was in the merciless servos of the menacing weapons specialist and his sparkmate.

Somebot just offline me now.

I got up again and got into position before charging the training drone.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered the medbay cautiously. A wrench came out of no where, hit Sideswipe on the helm, and then bounced off of it and crashed into Sunstreaker's helm with twin, resounding **_CLANGS. _**

"Get out," Ratchet grumbled, another wrench ready in his servo.

"Aw, common, Ratchet," Sideswipe whined, rubbing his helm. "We just want to see Starfire."

Ratchet sniffed comically at the name "Starfire." So...the Twins didn't know, hm? "You just missed her," he told them, turning his back on them to hide his smirk.

"What do you mean we missed her?" Sunstreaker growled.

"I mean..." he said, turning around. "You missed her. She had a short operation, and then she left," he said shortly, leaving out the fact that he knew exactly where she was.

"Common, let's go find her," Sides grumbled, pulling Sunny along.

Ratchet shook his helm and chuckled. This was about to get interesting.

* * *

After another few more minutes of training, Chromia insisted that I stop against Hide's will. She argued that it wasn't good to train too much the first time.

I typed in my new combination and went into my new quarters. Everything that I'd had as a human (except for what I'd had on- that went into subspace) was totally gone. They'd dug through the base to try to salvage what they could, but not much was saved except a few heavy-duty weapons that had survived the explosions.

I flicked on the light and saw that my quarters were practically the exact same here as they had been back in D.C. I un-subspaced my saved things with a sigh. Thank goodness I'd had my purse on at the time. I would have to go out shopping sometime. I just wished more than anything to have my golden box. Some part of me still held out hope that it'd be found- that is was probably just buried deep under some rubble back in D.C.

**::Starfire, could you come to my office, please?:: ~Prowl**

**::Um...could you give me a few clicks? I just got done training.:: ~Starfire**

**::Of course- take your time.:: ~Prowl**

**::Thank you!:: ~Starfire**

**::Mhm.:: ~Prowl**

I rushed out of my quarters to the femme washracks, shouting a quick hello to Arcee as I passed her. That was another downer of the Diego Garcia base- there were no private washracks, just public ones. There were two for femmes and two for mechs- one of each on each floor. But hey, I really shouldn't be complaining- I could've died. I could deal with a few first-world problems.

I quickly hopped into one of the stalls and turned on the warm solvent. I hummed quietly to myself as I scrubbed my frame with the sponge in the stall.

_'Think of me...think of me fondly when we've said goodbye...'_

* * *

The Twins wandered some-what aimlessly around the base looking for Starfire. Was it really too much to ask to see their femme?

Just then, Arcee and Bumblebee passed by, laughing about something as they held servos.

"Hey! Arcee!" Sideswipe called out, getting her attention. "Do you know where Starfire is?" he asked.

She considered it for a moment. "Hm...last time I saw her, she was on her way to the washracks, I think. I'm not sure, though," she said with a shrug.

"Great- thanks!" Sides called out as he and Sunny started hurriedly in the direction of the femme washracks.

* * *

I walked out of the washracks feeling so much better than I did when I walked into them. It felt so good to be clean again! And not from just training, but from the dust and grime of being under the rubble. Primus, I must have looked like a mess. Good thing Ratchet had already gotten all of the dents out of me before I left.

"Hey, Elita," I greeted brightly with a smile.

"Hello, Starfire, or should I say Caroline?" she asked with a knowing grin.

I groaned. "Great, now how did you find out?" I asked.

"Executive Officer, sweetie," she said with a laugh. "But don't worry- your secret is safe with us."

"Us?" I repeated with a raised optic ridge.

She nodded. "Yes, us. All of the Executive Officers and 'higher-ups', so to speak, were informed vaguely of your circumstance. I'd like to hear more sometime, though," she requested.

I smiled at her. "Of course! I feel like I haven't had any femme-time in forever," I said with a laugh.

She smiled back at me. "Well, I'm sure that we'd all love to hear about being a human. It must be fascinating," she said dreamily.

"Well, actually, it's not too different from this- crazy," I summed up for her. "Anyways, I gotta go see Prowl. See you later!"

She laughed a bit and gave a polite smile. "See you later, Caroline!" she called out with a wave as she walked into the washracks. I smiled and waved back to her before I started to Prowl's office.

Oh wait. Where the frag was it.

Darn you, new base!

**::Uh...excuse me?:: ~Starfire**

**::Yes?:: ~Ironhide**

**::Sorry for interrupting, or something, but where is Prowl's office?:: ~Starfire**

**::He's in the Alpha wing of the base- third door down to your left.:: ~Ironhide**

**::Great! Thank you!:: ~Starfire**

**::Anytime, kid.:: ~Ironhide**

I smiled and repeated his directions over and over in my head. 'Alpha, third door, left. Alpha, third door, left. Got it.' After what felt like forever, I reached his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the muffled reply came. I smiled and opened the door.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came up to the femme washracks and were just about to knock on the door when it swung open.

"Woah! Sorry there, mechs!" Elita said with a laugh. "What can I help you two with? You both look about as lost as a turbo puppy."

"Well-"

"We're looking for Starfire," Sunstreaker came in, cutting Sideswipe off short. "Have you seen her?"

The rose-pink femme nodded. "Yes. She was on her way to Prowl's office last time I saw her," she told them.

"Thank you," Sunstreaker said shortly.

And they were off again.

* * *

"Thank you, Prowl!" I called out again as I left his office. He had simply needed to give me an information data pad with the map of the base and such. We had only been given the basic information when we first arrived, such as quarters code and number.

I walked through the hallway happily and made my way to the rec room. I needed energon like no bot's business. And I also was just wondering what the rec room looked like.

I walked through the door and saw pretty much what was at the last base. Well, similarity was never a bad thing. A lot of the bots who were in the rec room said hello and asked me how I was feeling. Some even offered to show me around the base if I needed help knowing where things were, but I politely declined. It was nice to know that they care enough to offer it, though.

"'Ey, Starfi'e!" Jazz called out to me from across the room. I excused myself from talking to 'Bee and Arcee and picked up a cube on my way over to an area of arranged couches. I sat down on one and stretched out my legs.

"Hey, Jazz," I greeted with a tired smile, sipping my cube.

He grimaced. "Ouch, femmeh. Ya wounded meh righ' he'e," he said, putting a servo over his spark. "Is tha' all tha hello Ah get? Afta all- ya haven't seen meh in foreva! Ya must a been dyin' on tha inside," he claimed dramatically.

I laughed and rolled my optics. "Oh, yes- I hadn't seen you in a few days, and it was just killing me. However did you know," I shot back in a sarcastic voice.

"'Ey now, Ah'm jus' kiddin'," he chuckled. "bu' seriously, ya need ta stop pullin' these stunts, femmeh. One day ya might not come back," he said seriously, a haunted tone coming into his voice.

"Jazz...what exactly did happen after Mission City? How are you alive?" I asked in small voice. "If- if you don't mind telling me, of course," I added on quickly.

He forced on a smirk. "Ah'll tell ya mah secret if ya tell meh yours," he bargained. I smiled and nodded my helm. "'Ow about a drive, then?"

* * *

"For the last time, you two- she just left a few clicks ago. I'm sorry," Prowl said with a sigh. Primus, these two were the last bots he wanted to deal with today. Where was Fireflight with his ever-soothing happiness when you needed him?

"Ugh- fine! Common, Sunny- let's keep goin'," Sides grumbled, stalking out of the poor SIC's office with his twin following close behind him.

* * *

**::Wow, tha's some story, femmeh.:: ~Jazz**

**::Yeah. It's all pretty crazy, looking back on it. It's weird, cuz then at that time, I was just living in the moment, and now I have to look back and think of how I would've changed things.:: ~Starfire**

**::Ah think like that ev'ry day. Ah don't regret distractin' old rust-bucket Megs, but Ah wish tha' they hadn't wasted an Allspark fragment on lil' ole meh.:: ~Jazz**

**::Jazz, they'd be in dire straits without you! You're the third in command! Who else would've gotten me into pulling a party together in twenty-four hours?:: ~Starfire**

**::Ah'm serious, Star. Ah just wish tha' Ah could do more. Ah don' do enough.:: ~Jazz**

**::And you don't think that I don't think like that sometimes? Frag, everybot thinks like that every now and then! Think about it- all I've done is faint and wind up in the medbay a lot without an explanation. You've been there since day one helping out. Everybot would have been distraught if you hadn't been brought back to life. We're a family, Jazz- remember? Till all are one isn't just a saying- it's a promise that we'll fight together- for each other- until there's no bot left.:: ~Starfire**

**::Ah feel like ya've done stuff like this befo'e.:: ~Jazz**

**::I'm an encourager- it's what I do.:: ~Starfire**

**::Thanks, Caroline.:: ~Jazz**

**::Anytime. I think we'd better get back to base, now. Ratchet wants me to take it easy.:: ~Starfire**

**::And ye' ya were trainin' with Hide? And Mia?:: ~Jazz**

**::Well...yeah...buuu~uut, I told him that I would rest after that. Don't tell him that I'm not.:: ~Starfire**

**::Any bot with tha guts ta deny tha Hatchet's orders is a friend a mine.:: ~Jazz **

**::Good to know. How about you give me a quick tour of the island on the way back, though?:: ~Starfire**

* * *

The Twins walked down the Alpha wing wondering where the frag she would be. Why was it so hard to find one femme? **ONE.**

If only they could communicate with her somehow, they'd-

_...Sunny, we. are. idiots. _

_Why's that? _

_ . _

_What about a- oh, right. _

_You wanna call her or shall I? _

_I'll call her._

* * *

Jazz and I arrived back at the base after a quick tour of the island. It was pretty small, anyways, but there were a few beaches here and there. The only building on it was the base and a weapons storage house...in other words, we were the only ones on the island. Which was a good thing, I suppose.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said with a smile.

He smiled back brightly. "Any time, lil lady! Now, if ya'll excuse meh, Ah've gotta go annoy Prowler," he said with- what I'm pretty sure was- a wink.

I laughed and we said goodbye before I walked on down to my berth room. I opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me. I dimmed the lights to nearly the lowest setting and curled up on my berth with a sigh. Hopefully Ratchet wouldn't kill me for not getting all of the rest I needed, but at least I would be getting some rest. It was about nine pm anyways, and I was just flat-out worn-out.

**::Starfire?:: ~Sunstreaker**

I groaned. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to hear from him, but I was just so tired. Can't a femme get a break?

**::Yes?:: ~Starfire**

**::Primus, you sound tired. Where are you?:: ~Sunstreaker**

**::My quarters.:: ~Starfire**

**::Oh, wow. We should've guessed that. We've been running around all afternoon looking for you.:: ~Sunstreaker **

**::Oh...reeeehally?:: ~Starfire**

**::You really are tired, aren't you?:: ~Sunstreaker**

**::No, I just felt like yawning in the middle of that word for no reason.:: ~Starfire**

**::Are you too tired to let us in?:: ~Sunstreaker**

**::Wha-:: ~Starfire**

I heard a knock on the door. A smile made its way onto my face before I could stop it. I got up from my berth with a little skip in my step and swung open the door. Sunstreaker scooped me up into his arms and swung me around as he kissed me passionately. We broke it off as he set me on the floor and I giggled at him with a smile.

I felt somebot hug me from behind. "I was starting to feel left out there," Sideswipe whispered into my audio with a little bit of a whine in his voice. I shivered and smiled even more. I turned around in his arms and planted my lips firmly on his. After a few moments, he broke it off with a happy sigh and nuzzled his nose plating into mine.

"You, femme, are in sooo much trouble," he stated with a chuckle."Why were you running away from us?"

I let out a giggle. "Haven't you ever heard of hide-and-seek?" I returned playfully, slapping him lightly on his chest.

"Nope," he said with a glimmer in his optic and a suave grin on his face. Sunstreaker tightened his ever-steady grip on me slightly to draw my attention back to him.

"May we stay with you tonight?" he whispered quietly.

"We can't bare to lose you again," they said simultaneously, with equally adorable looks that just screamed "Pleeeease?".

"Okay," I caved in with a small smile. Sideswipe nodded and let me go. He went over to the door and shut it while Sunstreaker took my servo and led me over to the berth. Sunny sat down on it and lied down, patting the spot next to him.

I hesitantly lied down next to him, unsure of the situation. But I knew better- I could trust the Twins.

Sunstreaker picked up easily on my hesitance and wrapped him arms around me and pulled me close into him. "Relax, sweetspark. You trust us, right?" he asked softly.

I gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Right," I agreed, snuggling into him. I felt Sideswipe lie down beside me and put his right arm around me. I felt a gentle kiss on my helm before I fell into recharge.

* * *

Ironhide heaved a heavy sigh. He couldn't recharge no matter how hard he tried. His processor kept going back to Caroline.

That poor little femme. She seemed too innocent to be in this war- and the truth was, she was too innocent to be in this war. She should have nothing to do with it. She had told him briefly about her situation, and his spark went out to hers before he could stop it. He wasn't sure if she had felt it or not, but he almost hoped that she hadn't.

_Oh, please, you know you wanted her to feel it._

Ironhide turned onto his side and looked into the worried optics of his sparkmate. "I'm sorry, Mia. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," she insisted, cuddling into him a bit more. "You were thinking about her, weren't you?" she asked.

It was a psychological question. Even though she didn't say a name, Ironhide knew who she was talking about.

_Solarflare..._

"Caroline is so much like her..." he whispered. "I can't lose her again."

"And we won't this time," Chromia insisted. "You don't think that I wanted to hold her the first time I saw her?"

"Chromia-"

"No! Listen, Ironhide!" she pleaded. "I know it might be a risk, but Caroline needs somebot here. I Ratchet, and all she has are bonds with her real family- nothing more. She'll never get to see them again," she lamented, putting a servo over her spark.

"My spark reached out to her too, 'Hide," she admitted.

Ironhide looked over at his sparkmate. Coolant tears were slowly filling up her optics. He brought her into his arms and breathed out a deep sigh.

"I want to adopt her too, Mia," he said. "But I'm...I'm...I'm scared." At this Chromia looked up at him. "What if we lose her like Solarflare?"

Chromia visibly winced at their deceased sparkling's designation. And to think that it had only been a decade...

Ironhide cast her an apologetic look, along with the feeling of understanding over the bond.

"Let's just think on it some more before we do anything, okay?" Chromia whimpered softly.

Ironhide nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her forehelm. "Recharge, my femme. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Chromia closed her optics and let out a gentle sigh. Ironhide gazed down at her with a tender look in his optics. He wouldn't lose another femme in his life...not after what happened...

**Wow! A wee bit crazy at the end there, eh? And yes, I love the song "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera. I'm singing it in my vocal recital in January. :) **

**Anyways, I hope y'all liked it! **

**REVIEW! :D **


End file.
